Whispers and Promises
by runyoucleverboy-remember
Summary: Whouffle AU: 1950s Britain. Clara and the Doctor don't know much about life. All they know is their feelings for each other. What happens when they start to meddle with the rules?
1. Adoration

**This is a Whoufflé AU based in 1950s Britain.**

**Rated M for a very good reason. **

**The first chapter is an overview of the story so the rest makes sense. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted up at the window he was throwing stones at.

A girl with shiny brown hair and chocolaty eyes stuck her head out of the window. She smiled when she saw the tall adolescent waving up at her.

"You coming down?" He shouted at her.

"One second!" She shouted back, before opening the window wider and swinging her legs out of it. She jumped down onto a porch roof below her and then grabbed onto a branch of the tree next to it. She swung down the branch and jumped onto the ground below, stumbling into the Doctor who caught her.

This was a regular routine they carried out.

Clara had known the Doctor since they were six years old. They had gone to school together in the village they lived in, Leadworth. They were now sixteen and dating. But her parents didn't like the fact she was seeing him and forbade him to see her out of school hours. That was the cause of Clara starting to jump out of her bedroom window into the back garden and jumping over the fence to spend the evening with him.

Her parents didn't want her staying out late with him in case they got up to something, but she honestly wouldn't do that considering she didn't know anything about it. Well, not enough anyway.

In a small village in the 1950s, no-one told the teenagers about sex. Not really. They had a few lessons at school that explained fertilisation, but it was said that sex was purely for reproduction and none of the parents were particularly willing to tell their children otherwise until they got engaged.

The Doctor and Clara would just sit by the river and talk, holding hands. Occasionally they'd share a kiss if no-one was around.

Only once or twice had their kisses gotten particularly heated and neither had known what to do with themselves, causing Clara to promptly get up and leave. She hadn't understood what she was feeling and daren't tell her Mother in case she was scolded for kissing boys.

"So, what's up?" The Doctor asked Clara, taking her hand in his. They were sat in a back field that no-one knew of as you had to climb through bushes to get to it.

"Nothing much really. Everything's normal I guess. You?" Clara smiled up at the Doctor which made his heart flutter. The feelings he had for this girl defied him and sometimes scared him.

"Same. Rose and Ten are starting to have their first few domestics which is always a great thing." They both shared a laugh and Clara leant into the Doctor, causing him to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

The Doctor's parents had died when he was younger. His Godparents had looked after him and his older brother Ten until Ten was eighteen and could do it himself.

Ten was a good seven years older than the Doctor and was newly wed to his high school sweetheart, Rose. Unfortunately for the Doctor, he had to live in the same house as the couple.

Ten had received his name from being the tenth John Smith in the family. The Doctor should have been called Eleven but he got fed up of the number game and chose something that sounded distinguished. Mind, he was only five at the time but it stuck.

Clara timed her time out with the Doctor do the second, making sure she was back in her bedroom for eight at night which was when her Mother would come and check on her to be in her pyjamas.

Before long, they were running back to her house where he'd kiss her goodbye and help her back up onto the porch so she could climb through the window.

He felt empty when she was gone. Her laugh remained imprinted on his mind as he went home and thought about Clara.

All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He hated that they were treated so young. No-one ever told them anything and just said "wait until you're older."

He knew there were things in life he didn't understand, but he wanted to. He wanted to be a man for Clara. To be everything she needed and wanted. It wasn't enough for him to be anything less.

At night he dreamt about marrying her and starting a family with her. He dreamt about how he would lie with her all night and tell her she was beautiful. He felt like there was more he could do to tell her he loved her, but all the images that came to his mind he had to push away.

He remembered a moment of when they were both eight.

The Doctor only having a brother and Clara being an only child meant that they didn't really understand that boys and girls have different body parts. They had both shown each other theirs to see what the difference was.

At the time it was normal for both of them, but neither ever mentioned it now. It was one of those embarrassing things you did as a child that you prayed the other wouldn't remember. Purely out of humiliation by the thought of it.

He remembered when Clara had been eleven and her body had started changing. He'd had to ask Ten why and it had earned him a chat from Rose explaining that she was becoming a woman. All specifics had been left out and it returned her a comment of "I want to be a man so I can be with Clara when she's a woman."

Ten had sniggered at it and gotten death glares from Rose. The Doctor didn't understand what was so funny about him saying that and still didn't, but it was another memory that had stuck.

It had felt like no time at all since then, yet so long at the same time. Both of them were different now. Namely, much taller although Clara was still tiny and both of them looked much more grown up. And both of their feelings had grown immensely

Little he knew that she also wanted to prove her love for him, but unaware of how.

She knew her parents weren't telling her everything she needed to know and it made her furious that they'd choose to neglect her like that.

They'd always say that they'd tell her when she found someone she'd spend the rest of her life with, but she already had. She knew it was going to be the Doctor and even though they told her it was stupid, she loved him more than anything.


	2. Desire

**At first this story will seem very M- centred but it's not entirely, I promise. **

**I realised that this story is very much inspired by the musical Spring Awakening, but only certain aspects of that story. **

**But Wow! Only 200 views in 2 day but 18 follows! That is amazing! **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor woke up with a strange wetness in his pyjamas.

It had happened again.

But this time, he'd been dreaming about Clara. He was thinking about the feel of her skin against his and the feel of her head in his chest. He'd been dreaming about how much he ached to see her. All of her.

He needed to tell Ten but feared being laughed at.

He went to the bathroom to clear himself up, when Rose knocked on the door to ask if he was okay. She could tell just by the way he was acting that it had happened again.

"Want me to sort out your sheets?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. But you and Ten need a talk." She took him to where Ten had woken up and sat him down on the bed.

"You two, chat." Rose demanded, leaving the room to change the Doctor's sheets.

"Umm." Ten murmured, looking slightly awkward. "Okay, wet dreams." He thought to himself for a moment before talking again. "You know what sex is right?"

The Doctor nodded as he blushed lightly.

"Well, you know how they say it's for making babies and all that?" Ten was trying to gesture with his hands but hopelessly gave up realising his actions weren't particularly appropriate.

"Yeah?" The Doctor awkwardly looked down at his hands on his knees.

"Well, it's not just for that. It's also for...pleasure."

"Pleasure?" The Doctor looked up confused. How was it pleasurable?

"It feels good, you know. When you love someone a lot and want to be intimate with them, you have sex. To be close I guess. And because it feels good. That too." Ten was slurring his words from exhaustion and couldn't be bothered to deal with his little brother at the time.

"So, what does this have to do with these nights?" The Doctor blushed even harder if it was possible.

"Well, when a man gets attracted to someone, you know he gets hard right? Well he let's off semen and that's what's happened to you. Basically, every teenage boy gets it and it's completely normal."

The Doctor nodded at this explanation. "So, you and Rose have sex for pleasure? And you let off that semen stuff around her?"

Now it was Ten's turn to slightly blush. "Yeah. I mean, we trust each other a lot. It's to show her that I love her. It's a special thing. But not whenever I see her. Only in private."

"When did you and Rose first have sex then?" Ten considered whether or not he should answer. He was sixteen. He had a right to know.

"Night of our engagement. The adults like to think it's the wedding night, but how can you wait until then if you're sleeping in the same room?"

"You were eighteen when you proposed to Rose."

"I know."

"Isn't that too young?"

"Not if you're ready. If you know you love someone and will spend the rest of your life with them, then it's fine."

The Doctor opened his mouth with one more question but had Ten's hand firmly cover it.

"No more questions. I need to sleep."

The Doctor left the room and greeted Rose by the door. She smiled at him warmly and they both made their way back to bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Doctor couldn't stop staring at Clara. All he could think about was what was underneath her dress and how beautiful she was. More than once he had to look away to stop his thoughts from getting too intense.

She sensed his awkwardness and took his face in her hands.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked kindly.

"Nothing!" He spoke quickly in defence.

"Are you sure, because you're acting really weird? I can always go home if you want?" Clara bit her lip and prayed the answer would be no.

"No, of course not!" She let out a small sigh of relief. "I was just thinking about something Ten told me."

"What? Did he give you dating advice?" She laughed gently and it made his heart warm. He took her hand in his and traced patterns over her tiny knuckles.

"Something like that." He whispered, almost to himself but not quiet enough to stop Clara hearing.

"Well none of his rubbish will work on me." She stuck her tongue out at him and he pulled her into his arms, tickling her neck.

She cried out for mercy but he proceeded to tickle her all over. He wished he would stop thinking about his hands roaming over her stomach and how much he wanted to move them slightly lower.

After a short while, he stopped to make his thoughts go away. Clara noticed the immediate contrast in his mood and turned back to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked gently, planting a small peck on his lips.

"I just think I'm not feeling too good." He kissed her back and then pulled back to stand up, extending an arm to her. "Come on, let's get you back."

They walked home happily and dropped Clara back. The Doctor needed to get these thoughts out of his head. They felt wrong and forbidden. But nothing could stop reminding him of how perfectly Clara's body could fit against his and how much he loved the feel of her lips on his. Or how much he loved it when she put her arms around neck and pulled him close as he placed his hands on her delicate hips and held her tight.

* * *

A few days later, when they were at school, Clara walked over to the Doctor during their lunch hour.

"Hey Doctor!" She cried out, running over to hug him. She got stern looks from the watching teachers but she didn't really care. They didn't like any contact between the girls and boys and anything such as kissing was completely forbidden.

"Clara!" He cried back, nuzzling his nose into her hair for a brief period of time.

"Doctor, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" Before the Doctor could interject about how he usually saw her every night anyway, she leant up to his ear. "My parents aren't back until eleven thirty and I thought I could cook for you?"

She didn't want any of her friends hearing in case they told her parents on her. They were good at letting things like that slip.

"Yeah, of course! See you at six?" He asked gently, stroking his arm up and down Clara's as she shivered lightly from the cold.

"Yeah." She smiled to him and then walked away.

Images of what he could do with Clara alone plagued him and he had to go to the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face.


	3. Want

**Wow! 26 follows already? I cannot express my love for you all!**

**I will try and update this story every day. If I don't, it will be the next day and I probably got tied up.**

**There is smut in this chapter so if you don't like that, don't read. Although it is rated M and there will be more of it :/**

**Just remember: they are not meant to know anything about sex so I write my smut realistic with breaks for words. It's meant to be pretty sloppy.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Doctor walked over to Clara's house and threw stones at her window to signal he was there. Clara's parents tended to lock the front door whenever they went out so that she couldn't see him. They were still unaware of how easily they could both do the climb up to her bedroom window.

Clara leant her head out of the window and signalled him to go in using her fingers.

He hoisted himself up onto the porch and pulled himself up to the window, where Clara held his hand as he jumped in.

Clara had quite a big room. There was a double bed surrounded by a wardrobe and a lot of drawers. She was quite a neat and tidy person whereas he was not. He looked around and then looked to Clara. She had her hair up in a bun, wearing a flowery dress with a belt around the middle.

He petticoat hung out slightly at the bottom and her sleeves rested just off her shoulders. No-one could have denied she looked stunning and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Wow, Clara!" He gasped, walking over to her and stroking his hands over her shoulders gently. "You look...beautiful." She smiled up at him for his compliment.

"Thanks." She whispered shyly. It confused the Doctor how Clara would always get shy whenever he complimented her looks. It was like she didn't believe it herself. He didn't understand how she couldn't see how utterly beautiful she was. He didn't understand how anyone in the world couldn't.

"Um, do you want to make dinner now or...?" Clara looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Let's just talk." He replied, signalling for them to sit down on her bed. She looked at him, trying to figure him out for a moment, before making her way to the bed. She wanted to know what he wanted. They both sat, staring at each other.

Soon enough, Clara found something to talk about. Every so often the Doctor would nod and hum to make it seem like he was listening, but all he could think about was getting closer to Clara. She'd noticed the proximity change and she was struggling to keep a hold of herself. She knew that the Doctor was making emotions bubble up inside of her.

She could now feel the Doctor's breath on her neck and her heart was thumping faster than usual. Her body was sending her signals she couldn't identify and she wasn't too sure what was going on.

She suddenly lost her train of thought entirely and stopped speaking.

"D...Doctor?" She asked, struggling to get her words out.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, but not in a rude way.

"Following my initiative I guess."

Before she could ask what his initiative was, he was kissing her hard. She responded with an equal passion, her hands winding themselves around his neck.

He placed one hand on the bottom of her back and used the other to gently lower them down, him on top of her.

She pulled away confused and looked up to him.

"What are you trying to do Doctor?" Clara asked concerned. She had no idea what was going on and her own body was betraying her sensible thoughts to stop whatever it was.

"I love you Clara. This feels right. I want to be as close to you as I can be. I want to connect with you." The Doctor stroked her face with the back of his fingers and she closed her eyes to absorb the gesture of affection.

Clara had a feeling she knew what they were going to do. Her mind was screaming at her to say no, but she just nodded.

"I want to connect with you too." He kissed her with the same passion as before and Clara lay down fully on the bed. His hands started to wander down her stomach and along one of her thighs. She pulled back for a moment with the overwhelming feeling of it all.

As the Doctor leant back to ask her if she was still okay with it, she saw something new in his eyes. They were darker than earlier and it was an emotion she'd never seen before. It was want. Like a hunger. It looked like it was coming from way down deep within and this was only the surface of it's power.

"Clara?" He asked, slightly concerned.

She nodded slowly again to silently confirm she was okay and he resumed the kiss. He moved his hands to the belt on her dress and slowly undid it, throwing it beside the bed.

Clara was more able to breathe once it had been removed and felt much more free. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him once again.

He felt like they should move on somewhere and so he decided to trail his kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. He heard a soft sound come from Clara. He passed it off at first and continued to kiss. It came again, louder this time and he could clearly identify it as a moan of pleasure.

The noise made him grow harder than he already was and Clara felt his erection dig into her thigh. She looked down to see it and her eyes widened. She suddenly felt so unwise about what she was doing. A sea of questions rose to her throat but were pushed to the back of her mind again as the Doctor lifted her up to undo the zipper to her dress.

He pulled her sleeves down her soft arms and pulled the top down, revealing a white bra. Clara turned her head into her shoulder in embarrassment. He pulled her chin back to his and stared her in the eyes with a sense of truth and authority.

"You are so beautiful Clara. I mean it." He kissed her again and started to kiss down her chest. He unhooked the bra and put it down with the belt.

Upon seeing Clara's breasts he stalled. He had no idea what breasts looked like and he froze a moment to process it before resuming his kisses.

He slipped one breast into his mouth and Clara cried out. He wanted to make her do it again and so did the same to the other one.

Clara couldn't think of anything other than the man in front of her. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that she wanted more skin. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away. Her fingers trailed his chest, admiring each outline to the faint muscles that could be defined there.

The Doctor then pulled off Clara's dress and stared down at her body. He'd never been able to admire before how truly beautiful she was. He loved every inch of her and wanted to show her that. He kissed down the plain of her stomach, her navel and down to the waistband of her underwear.

She pulled the belt off his trousers and threw it away whilst pulling the covering material off.

Now he was in his boxers she could see his length fully. The size of it scared her. She had no idea it would grow.

Upon seeing her sudden fear, the Doctor stroked her face once more.

"It'll be okay." He whispered soothingly.

"Are you sure?" She replied, sounding scared. He looked deep into her eyes and nodded. His confidence made her continue, slipping two fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down.

Just as he was about to pull off her remaining clothing, Clara realised that she was wet. Wetter than she'd ever been before. She wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen. Was that normal?

Before she could question any further, her underwear was on the floor and they were staring at each other's naked bodies.

The Doctor moved Clara's legs apart with his thighs. She felt a sudden wave of cold air between her legs and it made her shiver.

"I love you." The Doctor whispered to her, looking slightly scared himself.

"I love you too." She replied. She just hoped that was the right thing to say. She was scared. She suddenly felt fragile and unprepared, but it was too late to go back now.

He positioned himself at her entrance and lowered himself into her. She gasped in pain. It hurt a bit and it felt strange to have someone else inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before the Doctor whispered, "I think we're supposed to move."

Clara nodded in return, trying not to whimper. He pulled back slowly and pushed back in.

Clara cried out and the Doctor immediately pulled her head into his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Does it hurt?"

She nodded fast ."Yeah, it does." He hastily propped his arms up to pull out.

"No" She put her hand on his arm to stop his movement. "I think it's meant to." She looked into his eyes. His green orbs emitted a feeling of care and concern. It was clear he loved her and she loved him.

"I want to do this."

He looked down at her for a few seconds first. He then pulled back again and pushed back in, starting to gain a steady rhythm. She pushed her legs out further and hooked her ankles around his back, causing him to go deeper.

The pain slowly faded into pleasure and Clara bucked her hips to meet his. His mouth was on her lips, her neck, any skin it could find.

She started to moan out in pleasure, mixing her sounds with the Doctor's groans. She was worried the neighbours could hear but then realised she didn't care.

Their pace started to pick up and soon a thin layer of sweat covered them both. Clara felt her stomach start to tighten and felt the need to pee. She was unsure of what was happening but she felt like she was building.

The sensation got stronger and stronger. She felt her muscles clench around him involuntarily. She wasn't even aware that she could do that. The feeling in her stomach was almost at it's peak.

"Doctor..." she whimpered, trying to tell him but then she exploded. She saw stars behind her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, screaming his name into his neck whilst arching her back off the bed.

The Doctor was close too and he thrust a few more ties into her before he cried her name out in ecstasy. She felt something warm fill up inside her, but she was too exhausted to ask what it was.

The Doctor fell down beside her, still enveloping her in his arms. She'd never felt so good in her life.

It made her feel a connection to the Doctor. Something only they could have.

A few minutes later when they'd regained their breath, the Doctor spoke up.

"Are you okay? Do you...regret it?" He asked slowly.

"No." Clara smiled up at him. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life." She looked down at her fingers that were tracing circles on his stomach. "How about you?

"I'd never regret it for the world." He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "But, you said it hurt. Does it still hurt now?"

Clara thought it over for a second. "A little. It really hurt at the beginning, but then it didn't anymore." The Doctor thought through this in his head and smiled happily to himself.

They both knew this was something they shouldn't tell anyone about. It was their secret.

Clara suddenly felt a strange wetness between her legs and she leant her finger down to feel what it was. Looking in the light she realised it was blood and gasped.

"What's wrong Clara?" The Doctor asked, instantly concerned.

"I'm bleeding." She replied. The Doctor looked concerned but she looked back up at him, smiling as reassurance.

"Girls bleed every month Doctor. I think you're meant to when you have sex."

"Every time?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Clara replied quietly.

"But, every month? Does it hurt?" He asked.

"It doesn't hurt, no. Unless you get cramps. Once every month we bleed. It's something to do with getting pregnant. If you're not pregnant, you bleed. Well that's what Mum said anyway. It happens to all girls."

The Doctor realised he didn't know that much about women. Their bodies intrigued him. Well, only Clara's.

"No-one said we'd enjoy it that much." She whispered. "They all just said it was for reproduction. They never said how intense it was."

"I don't think they wanted us to know. Maybe it's something you do once you're grown up and they want us to be children a little while longer."

"I've not been a child for a long time Doctor. I'm nearly a woman."

"That you are. My woman?" He pouted at her, making her smile.

"Always."

* * *

He left that night, still without eating anything. They'd been side-tracked a little.

Ten knew something was different about the Doctor, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Clara just hoped her Mother wouldn't find out. But she knew that this wasn't just a one time thing. She loved the Doctor and wanted to do it again.

Now they were keeping secrets. Secrets they didn't truly understand themselves.


	4. Affection

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the follows! Please review because I really want to know your opinions on this!**

**Just watched spring awakening again. I haven't in a while so I thought I would. Awkwardly realised that this story definitely has a spring awakening undertone to it. Ugh I love that musical so much!**

**Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clara walked around her house carefully. She felt like her parents were staring at her.

Of course, they weren't but she felt guilty. She didn't regret it though. If anything, she wanted it to happen again.

That's where the guilt was coming from. She felt like it should be wrong to want it so much. It felt like a betrayal to her parents who would probably freak out if they found out.

But nothing would let her forget the feel of the Doctor's hands roaming her body. How soft his touch was and how much it made her want him more. How he sent spasms of pleasure rolling through her body and how much she needed him.

It was getting in the way of thoughts at school and home.

He was exactly the same. Ten knew something was different but just thought it was the wet dreams thing again.

It was agony for the Doctor to see Clara in school. He couldn't take his eyes off her and it drove him insane.

* * *

It had been five days since they'd had sex and it was now back to Monday. He was working with Clara in Chemistry as they sat next to each other. He snuck his hand on to her lap in the middle of class and she held onto it with one of hers, smiling down.

She wanted so desperately to lean her head onto his shoulder, but knew that the sign of affection would get them in trouble.

All lesson, they managed to edge closer to the other, until Clara was half sat on his lap. The moment they heard the bell for the end of the lesson, they both ran out of the classroom as fast as they could.

The Doctor pulled Clara into the bathrooms across the hall. Taking her into the furthest cubicle, he started to kiss her hard. It was five days of building passion poured into thirty seconds. Clara kissed back just as lustfully and couldn't help but gasp when he lightly bit her lip.

Their breaths were heavy and although they were trying to be quiet, anyone else in the bathroom could have guessed what they were doing. They rested their foreheads on each other when they pulled away, their noses touching.

Clara took a while to regain her breath. "I want to do it again." She whispered. "I really do. But we can't. Not until my parents are out again and Ten won't leave you alone. We can't go anywhere else because otherwise the whole village would find out."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "I know." He kissed her lips again. "Let's just pray that they have to go somewhere soon. It's getting harder to wait."

"I know the feeling." They both chuckled before stepping back and straightening out their uniform. Clara's once neat side-plait was now slightly messy and her collar was untucked from her pinafore dress.

They stepped out of the cubicle, checking no-one was there to see them. With a goodbye kiss, they ran to their next lessons.

They shouldn't be kissing in school like that. It would get them sent straight to the headmaster's office and their parents would be called in. Ten and Rose honestly wouldn't mind, but Clara's parents would have a fit.

Clara loved them very much. Ellie was a loving woman who saw the world in Clara. She just wanted her to grow up to be happy and didn't want her to do anything stupid at the age of sixteen.

Her father, Dave, on the other hand was a very traditional man. He was to marry Clara off to some wealthy suitor and she would play the dutiful wife. He had fought for his country in the war and was still devoted to it, twelve years later. He was the man of the household and played a good part in the community events. He had been honoured for his courage in the war, saving his three comrades from a bomb.

But he was very disapproving of the Doctor. He didn't like how such an ordinary man, not particularly rich, had won the heart of his Daughter. That's what had caused him to lock the doors whenever they went out and not allow her to go out after a certain time.

Clara's Mum knew she spent nights with the Doctor. She didn't mind, considering that was what she had done at Clara's age. Although she'd never have done what Clara and the Doctor had done.

* * *

Clara was curious about sex. She needed to know things about it before her parents went out again. She felt like she knew so little about something so important.

She needed some advice and she chose to ask her Mum about it when her Father wasn't around. She made it very subtle though. She was desperate to tell her Mum the truth, but feared what her reaction would be.

Ellie's face dropped when her daughter walked into her bedroom and asked her to explain what happens during sex.

"Why would you want to know?" Ellie asked shocked.

Clara walked over to the bed and sat down on it, next to Ellie. "All my friends at school said their parents had told them about it and I want to know."

Ellie then remembered that her child was sixteen. That isn't far off eighteen, when she'd be expected to start finding a suitable husband. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Clara blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. "Everything? What happens during sex. Is it painful? What it is? What it means?" Clara feared she had let too much slip, but her Mum found this a reasonable answer.

"Well, Clara. You should know that sex is something adults do when they love each other very much. It makes you feel loved and trusted..."

"But what actually _occurs?_"

"Umm, well..." Ellie blushed slightly before looking Clara in the eye and realised she couldn't do this. Clara was still a little girl in her mind and it felt wrong. She'd known nothing about sex until her wedding night and she had really got a shock then. She didn't want Clara being unprepared but she didn't want her too prepared.

"At school they said it's for making babies. Do you get pregnant every time you have sex?" Clara asked, breaking the silence.

"No. You don't always get pregnant. If you don't want to, then there are ways not to." Ellie answered slowly.

This confused her a little bit more. So, if you didn't want to get pregnant, you wouldn't. That made sense.

"So, when adults have sex they just strip their clothes off and do it?" Clara whispered, blushing slightly.

"No." Ellie looked at Clara and saw her curiosity. She felt like Clara needed to know but this was honestly the most awkward conversation she'd ever had.

"There's this thing called foreplay. It's where you do things to pleasure your partner before sex."

"Like what?"

This was where Ellie stalled once more. She looked at her daughter and gave up trying. She tried to example with her hands but then realised it was still just as uncomfortable. That's when she came up with a solution. She ran around to the drawer beside her bed and pulled out a book, handing it to Clara.

"Here, this will explain everything. It's all about sex and what happens. I was given it for my wedding by my Mother, but I think you need it now. Just promise me you won't go and spread this around or do anything stupid?"

Clara skimmed through the book. There was a lot of information in it and it looked like it would really help.

"Thanks for this Mum." She put her arms around her Mother and stood to leave.

"Promise me Clara." Ellie looked up at Clara who started walking off.

"Yeah sure, I promise." But Clara hadn't looked Ellie in the eye as she said that. Her back had been turned to avoid her glance. That promise was sure to be broken. It already had been.


	5. Knowing

**New Chapter!**

**I think it's scary that I was explaining the idea of this story to my twin sister and she suddenly stopped and then told me what's going to happen and what I'm going to do. Some aspects were a little wrong but the general idea was right, which really creeped me out! Although she was with me when I got the idea and I mentioned it being spring awakening-like, so she figured it out. **

**But anyway, you can say that we're very close. I like to call it tele-pathetic but that's just me :)**

**Smut warning for this chapter again.**

***awkwardly had the song I Believe in my head whilst writing this so if it's a bit like that, forgive me***

* * *

Clara's heart was heavy in her chest. She walked over to the Doctor in the school yard.

"Clara!" He cried to her, enveloping her in his arms. "Hey, good to see you."

He gave her a gentle smile and her heart started doing somersaults. It had been three weeks since they'd had sex.

Her parents had gone out once in that time but she didn't dare tell him, as she was on her period. She felt like it would be wrong to have sex then. She knew it was wrong to be sneaking around them like this, but something inside of her was making her do it.

"Hey, can we talk?" Clara asked quietly, glancing over to the Doctor's friends who were trying to listen in. "Alone."

"Yeah, of course." The Doctor put his arm around Clara and walked a few steps away.

"My Mum gave me this." Clara pulled a book out of her bag that had a cooking title on the front. He frowned in confusion before opening the book and realising he'd just changed the cover. He blushed a little at the small drawings and words.

"You didn't tell her did...?"

"No. She gave it to me for advice." Clara looked down at her feet. "It just taught me a bit and I thought you'd like to read it too."

He skimmed through the pages before putting it in his bag. "Yeah, thanks." He kissed her cheek and they looked over to the teacher who was glaring at them.

Before he could walk away, Clara grabbed his sleeve. "By the way, my parents are at some dinner thing from five until eleven tonight."

"Your window at six?" He asked eagerly.

"See you then." She smiled at him and both of them felt their stomachs turn in leaps.

* * *

Her parents left the house and Clara begun to get ready. The Doctor was coming for six so she had a good hour to get prepared.

She wanted to wear something nice for him. Something he couldn't resist her in. She knew that long dresses weren't going to be very appealing.

She had nothing in her wardrobe particularly revealing; although she knew that her Mum did.

She'd accidentally given it to Clara when she'd given Clara a few of her old clothes. Ellie no longer wore it but had said it was for when Clara was older. She hoped it would still be there.

Clara went into her Mother's bedroom and found the silky black nightgown with lacy on the bottom and top. She ran back to her bedroom and removed her clothes, placing it on.

It cut off mid-way down her thigh and was very low necked. She'd never felt so bare before, but she felt incredibly sexy. Looking in the mirror, she noticed how much her breasts were complimented in the nighty. She felt like she looked different somehow recently. Whether it was more grown up or just change, she was...different. Her body tensed from nerves and she breathed deeply a few times to make them pass.

Clara pulled her hair out of it's plait and ruffled it up a bit. She then rummaged through her make-up drawer and found the bright red lipstick she had stolen from her Mother a while back. She ran it over her lips and popped them together.

Then she heard a few stones hit her window. She didn't want any neighbours to see her outfit over the fence, so instead of looking out she stuff out a thumbs up. She shut her eyes to mentally prepare herself.

She heard him climbing and then saw his hands pull himself up into the room.

Before he could see her, she pulled him into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, their bodies flush against each others.

He put his hands on her hips and felt the silky material beneath his fingers. He pushed his hand a little further down, feeling the lacy edge of her clothes. He splayed his fingers out over her thigh and gasped when he felt her skin.

He leant back to look at her. He saw smudged red lipstick by the side of her face and the clothes she was wearing.

He let out a noise of appreciation at her dress style and she hid her face into her shoulder again. He tilted her chin towards him. "Clara, you are so beautiful. I know I say it a lot but I mean it. I don't know how I can show you this enough."

"You make me feel beautiful. I can only be that with you" She whispered into his neck, then kissing it. She pushed him back towards the bed, taking control.

"You're always beautiful Clara." He hummed to her. She didn't know what to reply so carried on kissing.

He threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He fell back as he hit the bed and Clara straddled him. She kissed his neck, happy to get a reaction out of him. She'd read that in the book she'd been given. It was hard to remember everything but she'd taken down a few mental notes.

But it appeared the Doctor had too, flipping them over. He unbuttoned his trousers, leaving him in his boxers once again. He moved himself down her body until head was between her legs. She looked down to see what he was doing.

He pushed the hem of the nightdress up her legs, completely exposing her. Her breathing stopped and she was once again, unsure of what he was doing.

He chuckled nervously when he found that she was wearing no underwear. Shifting her thighs apart, her kissed her in between her legs. She gasped, arching her back off the bed.

He start to kiss continuously, hearing her moans fill the room. She was screaming out in endless pleasure. It was torture, waiting for release as well as exhilarating. His tongue joined in the game, making her cry out. He could sense she was building. Wanting to spur her on, he took a finger and rubbed the bundle of nerves above where his tongue was dancing in and out of her.

Her cries increased in volume and, with a shriek of his name, she saw herself.

She was still shaking as he climbed back up her body to kiss him. She was so overwhelmed with sensations, she could barely respond. It took a minute to regain her thoughts.

"I never thought you could do that. Read that in the book?" She asked cheekily. He pecked her lips.

"Taught me a lot, don't you think." He wanted to stick his tongue out at her but feared it would ruin the moment.

"Definitely."

Clara wanted to make him feel that much pleasure. She considered how in her head and decided that she would use what he did. She swallowed to stop the nerves from building up. She then climbed over his body, straddling his waist, and kissed down his chest.

Removing his boxers, she grasped his hard member in her hand and gently pumped, causing him to groan.

She moved her head down to his groin, before taking his length and swirling her tongue around the head. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, but when he grasped her hair, gripping it tightly, she knew that he was enjoying it. She took it into her mouth and pleasured him. Before he could build too much, he pulled her back up the bed to kiss her again. She moaned in confusion, hoping that he was enjoying himself instead of thinking her stupid.

"Clara, if I finish then I have to wait for a while before we can do anything again." He explained. "I lose the hardness and then we can't have sex."

"Oh." She whispered. "So I didn't hurt or put you off or..."

"God no Clara! I love you. You set my body on fire. Surely you know that." He resumed their kisses and his tongue darted out to meet hers.

He pulled off her nightdress slowly and admired her body for a moment, before kissing her jaw. He could still see how nervous she was. He kissed her neck and bit her, not too hard. She gasped, confused as to why the slight pain sent jolts of electricity through her body and down to her groin. She wanted him and didn't want to wait any longer in case she backed out. She remembered the pain from last time, and although it wasn't too painful, it did hurt quite a bit.

She wrapped her legs around his back tight, telling him she was ready for him to enter her. He pushed deep and they both gasped. There was no pain this time.

This time their rhythm was better; less sloppy. Clara felt immediate sensations run through her body and she was enjoying it much more.

After a short while, she felt her stomach tighten again and knew it was nearly over. She didn't want it to be though. She wanted these moments to last forever.

But then they both finished, at the same time, and they lay next to each other, curled up, content to lie there forever.

He ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes. She could see his lips moving slightly and she longed to know what he was saying to himself.

When he re-opened his eyes, he explained almost immediately. "I just made myself a promise."

She chuckled, "What promise?"

"My promise to you. I promised that I'd always look after you. I will always take care of you and hold you when you cry. I will always make sure you're pleasured when you want to be." Clara bit her lip so she didn't laugh at the last one. "And I promised to always love you."

She grasped his hair and kissed his again, her mouth moving slowly against his.

"I promise to love you always too. You have me. Every little bit of me is yours. Every inch of my body belongs to you to do as you please."

He looked down to her and smiled seductively.

"To do as I please?"

"Uh-hm" She smiled.

"Well then Clara, looks like I've got some more exploring to do." He kissed her again before leaning over her and starting their lover's dance again.


	6. Understanding

**OMFG Trailer tomorrow! aasdfghjkl. And I'm going to see my friend's show... D': Although, I'm very sick and coughing all the way through won't help so I might not go.**

**Even though I was ill today I am very happy because I got a few texts from my friends and it turns out that for my English writing controlled assessment GCSE I got full marks! I sat in sobs on my bed! Let's just hope I can do that for all of them so I get an a*.**

**But anyway, the story is about to get very intense in the next chapter. So buckle up tight :D (never using that phrase again)**

* * *

The Doctor had taken Clara over to his for a family meal.

Her parents had checked it all over first and she was to be walked home by Rose and Ten so she wasn't in the dark alone and she was to be back in the house at no later than ten thirty.

She enjoyed her life at the Smith household. Everyone there greeted her as family and no-one ever questioned it when the Doctor and Clara kissed or held hands.

Of course, that was all the relationship was to the outsiders.

Ten believed that the Doctor should at least be allowed to display some affection to his girl or he'd do something extremely stupid out of frustration from not being able to.

And it seemed Clara was completely comfortable with that. More than comfortable in fact.

They chatted over dinner, Clara joining in the conversation as if she lived there every day. She'd been doing this since he first invited her over when they were eight. Back then, her parents hadn't cared about how long she spent there and what she got up to. Things started to change though when Clara announced that she was dating the Doctor.

Well, no. They were twelve and Clara was caught giving the Doctor a peck on the lips behind the bike shed. She was punished severely for it but Ellie knew that there was no changing Clara's mind on this boy.

The conversation ranged topics from school to the Northern Lights and how Clara dreamt of seeing them one day. It had resulted in the Doctor whispering that he'd one day take her there in her ear.

These smalls notes of affection hadn't slipped Rose's mind and she wanted to talk to Clara about it. She was a mature girl and just wanted to check she knew what she wanted.

She chose to try and bring it up at dinner, making a comment about what they got up to staying out so late.

Usually, they would have both blushed and said kissing which was expected, but this time they both went silent. Rose was sure something was wrong about it but her train of thought was interrupted by Ten who hit his brother's arm and said he was probably snogging Clara senseless.

The more she thought about it, the more stupid the idea that Clara and the Doctor would do anything like that was. For starters, they didn't know anywhere near enough to even get into that situation.

After a game of monopoly which ended up as Ten and the Doctor battling each other, Clara realised she was late home.

She knew that she had to ask Rose and Ten to walk her, but she was more than happy to lie when the Doctor volunteered.

He held her hand as they ran down the street. She only lived a few streets away but it was a good five minutes.

Once they were out of view from everyone, the Doctor bent down so Clara could jump onto his back. He ran with her down the streets, her clinging tight onto him.

He was exhausted when they finally reached Clara's house, but it had been fun. They hadn't realised Clara's Mum had seen him carry her through the window. She shut the curtains before she could see her kiss him goodbye.

Clara announced that she was home when she walked back in and ran up to her bedroom.

Ellie went after her, trying not to look too suspicious. She found Clara in her room, undoing the pins that held her hair back.

"Clara, love?" She asked gently, peeping her head around the door to look at Clara as she turned around.

"Yeah Mum?" She replied sweetly.

"May I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Clara sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her for her Mum to join her.

Once she was comfortable, Ellie looked at Clara.

"Clara, I saw you come home without Rose or Ten. Also, the Doctor was carrying you." Clara bit her lip and knew where her Mother was going with this.

"Now sweetie, I don't mind that Rose or Ten weren't there as it's only a few streets, but you can't go around in public on a boy's back. Who knows who could have seen you."

"But Mum, no-one did..."

"You can't know that for sure Clara. I don't want to tell you off but you need to have more responsibility in public." Ellie picked up Clara's hands. "Clara, you're not a child anymore. You're nearly a woman. But that means you need to start acting like one. At least in public. Alone, you're fine, but you need some ground rules for how you act on the streets. That ok?"

Clara nodded her reply. Ellie stared at her until she got a proper answer.

"Yes Mum. I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone would mind."

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. You won't understand yet why you shouldn't do that, but it gives people the wrong idea. They might think you're doing things you shouldn't be. Best not to let people say those kind of things about you."

"What kind of things?" Clara asked Ellie bluntly.

"Things that don't affect you. Now let's just forget about this okay. I won't tell your father if you don't."

Ellie gave Clara a hug. "Thanks." Clara whispered, holding her Mother closer.

"I promise I'll behave."

Ellie stood to leave the room but stopped before the door.

"Good." She smiled at Clara and left her to get ready for bed.

* * *

The Doctor threw a few pebbles at Clara's window. He was worried about Clara. She hadn't been at school for two days.

He was considering going home when the window opened.

"Oi! Could you stop throwing things. It's giving me a headache!" Clara shouted down at him. He smiled at her though, happy to see her.

"I was worried about you." The Doctor shouted back.

"Sssh! My parents will hear you! And why were you worried?" She gave him a grumpy look to scare him off but it didn't work.

"I haven't seen you at school!" The Doctor whisper-shouted, making Clara laugh a little.

"Well that's because I was sent home for being sick and having headaches. Mum didn't want me to pass it on to anyone. I'm fine! Unless you want me to be sick on you right now, because I feel crap." She pretended to vomit and he stood back in case she actually did. She laughed at his reaction.

"I'm coming up! I can be your nurse."

The Doctor grabbed onto the tree.

"No!" Clara gasped. "My Mum's checking on me all the time and I don't think "I'm Clara's nurse today" will be a good enough excuse as to why you're in my bedroom!"

The Doctor looked up and gave her a big pout.

"No!" She repeated. "Look, I'll be better by Sunday. Come and see me then. I think you forget I miss you just as much as you miss me." Se stuck her tongue out at him and he pretended to look offended.

"I never said I miss you! I was just checking on your health." He put his hands behind his back and stood up straight to seem posh.

"Oh and I suppose that now my health is checked you'll go away?" She spoke in an upper-class accent.

"Whatever you say my Lady." She giggled at his interpretation of the posh businessmen.

"You going yet?" She asked normally.

"Waiting for my dismissal." He cheekily replied.

"Shoo!" She shouted, causing her mother to hear. The Doctor ran off upon seeing Clara's eyes divert to her bedroom door inside the house. He didn't want her mother to seem him outside the window.

"Clara, who are you talking to?" Ellie asked, walking into Clara's room and shutting the window. "It was very loud."

"There was a crow on the windowsill. I swear that thing hated me because it wouldn't go away." Clara flopped down on her bed in an exaggerated exhaustion.

"Oh whatever will we do with you Clara? Try not to scare away men like you do crows." Ellie teased. She kissed Clara's head and promptly left the room, letting Clara heave a sigh of relief.

* * *

**btw, I did a recording of a song from spring awakening, whispering. I need some feedback on it for my music work so if you wanna listen, tell me. But that's awkward so ignore this :/**


	7. Realisation

**I know this story will seem VERY typical at the moment, but trust me, there's a twist you really won't expect! At least I hope you won't.**

**You'll find that out in two chapters, but for now, we have this!**

**Thanks to all the amazing people who have read and reviewed! It means so much to me! Thank you!**

* * *

Clara laughed as Ten told a joke to the table.

It had been a great dinner and now they were all sat around the coffee table, playing cluedo. Ten had a habit of coming out with some witty comment that wasn't actually that funny, not unlike the Doctor.

Rose refused to play any games with the boys as it always came out as a competition between the two of them anyway. Soon enough, Clara chose to quit and watched the two children trapped in men's bodies try to win the longest game of cluedo ever.

"Oh Clara!" Rose suddenly piped up in her boredom. "I have loads of clothes I've been meaning to give to you! Do you want to come and try them on?"

Clara looked over to Rose and smiled. "Yeah, sure." They both excused themselves from the room, the boys barely noticing and went upstairs to Rose's room.

Rose rummaged through a bag of things she no longer wanted, when she came across a velvety black dress, that came out just underneath the stomach.

"Clara! You have to try this on! It would look beautiful on you!" Rose exclaimed, handing the dress over to her. Clara waved her hands in objection.

"No, I don't really want to try it on." She murmured.

"Why not?" Rose asked, placing a hand on Clara's shoulder.

"It's embarrassing." Clara replied. Rose moved in front of her and looked concerned.

"What is?" Rose asked gently.

"I...I've put on weight. It looks awful." Clara turned bright pink and Rose pulled her in for a hug.

"Clara, every teenager does. It's part of your body. Besides, who cares. It doesn't matter." Rose handed the dress over to Clara again.

She looked it over a few times before she took it stubbornly and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, pulling on her arm,

"To the bathroom. To get changed." Clara whispered half-heartedly. She hated the way she looked right now. She had no idea what had caused the sudden weight gain.

"Clara, don't be so stupid. We're all girls in here and no-one's going to judge how you look."

Clara looked helpless before giving in to Rose's reasonable argument. She undid the buckle on her dress and pulled it over her head, placing it on the bed.

Rose looked through the bag to get another thing out, but dropped it when she turned around to see Clara getting changed.

"Clara?" Rose asked in a quiet horror. She walked over to her and put her hand over her stomach. "What's this?" Rose wasn't quite sure she could believe what she was seeing.

Clara looked up in shame, scrunching up her face. "I told you I'd put on weight." She looked down at her feet and twiddled her fingers.

That's when it hit Rose that Clara had no idea what was going on in her body. She'd just assumed she was getting fat when that wasn't the case at all.

"Clara, you've not put on weight." Rose gasped.

Clara looked up at Rose, worried about why she suddenly looked so horrified.

"I obviously have. You can see it yourself." Clara lifted the dress to put over head, but Rose stopped her.

She took Clara by the arm and dragged her to the full length mirror, turning her sideways. Rose examined it from all angles, but there was no denying her first thoughts. She was right.

"Clara, that's not fat." Rose swallowed down her words. She had no idea how she was going to tell this young girl the truth. She chose to that to say it straight would be the best way.

"Clara, you're pregnant."

Clara's eyes widened at the word and she shook her head slowly.

"No, that's not possible." She whispered, looking into the mirror herself and examining her stomach. Her hands roamed over the bump. It didn't feel right that the bump was something living.

"I'm not!" She cried out before turning into a whisper. "I can't be."

Rose picked up Clara's hands, but the girl's eyes never left the mirror. He face was one of shock and fear. "You are Clara. You do know how, right?"

Clara nodded and then shook her head. "I don't understand. They said if you don't want to get pregnant, you won't. I thought it was safe."

Tears brimmed on the edges of Clara's eyes. This wasn't possible. this wasn't a choice for her. She couldn't be pregnant. Her parents would murder her. She'd never get a job if she had a child out of wedlock. Single parents were the lowest people in society; looked down on.

"You do know that you can't control it Clara? If you don't use protection then this is a high risk."

"Protection? What do you mean protection?" Clara whispered. Rose once again gasped and realised how scared Clara was, pulling her into a hug. This girl had jumped head first into something she had no idea about. She was too young and so unprepared.

Clara looked at her body in the mirror. She couldn't believe that the bump on her stomach was something growing inside of her.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked. Clara looked back to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked panicked.

"I mean, when did you and the Doctor..." She moved her hands to show what she meant. "I'm guessing it is the Doctor's?"

Clara nodded slowly. "I don't know when." Clara looked up at Rose. Her small body was shaking and terror filled her eyes.

"How could you...?" Then Rose realised that this must have been going on for a while. It annoyed her that she hadn't realised it. She couldn't think when they could have done this, but then she remembered all the nights the Doctor spent at Clara's house. They could have been doing anything and no-one would have known. She was mad at the Doctor for doing this to Clara. For taking advantage of her like that. But then, he probably didn't know either.

"This has been going on for a while, hasn't it?" Clara nodded slowly, tears starting to run down her cheeks. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as her arms wrapped themselves around her body protectively.

Rose handed Clara her dress to put on so she wasn't standing in her underwear. Now Rose looked at it, the bump was more obvious. It was clearly there which meant she was quite far along.

"Yeah." Clara managed to choke out.

"When did it start? I mean, how...?" Rose trailed off her words, unable to think properly.

"A few months ago. We wanted to show that we loved each other. It felt right." Clara whispered her words and Rose wrapped her arms around the petite girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked. "I would have helped."

"I was going to. But then you kept saying about people doing stupid things. I thought you'd hate me."

"So you kept it a secret?"

Clara nodded and her body shook with a sob.

"Surely it must have felt wrong if you had to hide it?"

"It felt personal. Like something you don't tell anyone else. Something special."

Rose knew that Clara and the Doctor had been mature enough to have sex. Simply by the way Clara spoke of it made it seem somewhat desirable. But they didn't know enough and it had caused catastrophe.

"Clara, from what I can tell you're at least fourteen weeks. I'd say more around seventeen. That's a long way in."

"Please help me?" Clara looked helpless and her plea broke Rose's heart.

"I'm taking you to the Doctor's clinic right now. Out of town. They'll tell you what's going on, but then you have to tell your parents."

Clara shook her head viciously.

"No!" She cried out. ."No, I can't. They'll hate me! They'll throw me into the streets!"

"If they do that then you live here, ok?" Rose moved away from Clara and grabbed her coat.

"Don't tell the Doctor." Rose commanded. "Not yet anyway."

Clara grabbed her things and wiped her eyes before making her way out of the room.


	8. Dread

**Hey! New chapter! Wow! Over 200 views and 38 follows! I love you guys so much. That means the world to me! **

**I will do a thank you to everyone who reviewed next chapter, which will reveal a little of what is going to happen :)**

**If you get something saying this was updated twice, I uploaded it and then realised I hadn't put any lines in. Sorry about that!**

**Hope you enjoy! As it fits, I can't help singing Whispering from Spring Awakening when reading this through. (I keep mentioning that show a lot don't I?) Anyway, on with the story :)**

* * *

Clara walked slowly down the stairs. The Doctor ran up to her, beaming like a three year old.

"Clara I won! I beat Ten!" He seemed so happy, but his face dropped when he saw Clara's tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Nothing," she whispered, in an attempt to stop her voice from breaking.

Rose walked down the stairs, grabbing her coat, to see Clara locked in the Doctor's arms. She could see him whispering to her and kissing her hair.

"Clara, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but what ever it is, I'll make it better. Please don't cry. You'll be alright."

Rose had never seen anyone be so sure of themselves before. It was obvious the Doctor generally believed he could make it all alright for Clara. He would do anything for her.

Every word tore a hole in Clara's heart. She couldn't tell him. Not yet anyway.

Rose walked over to Clara and tapped her shoulder to tell her they needed to go.

"I'll see you later." Clara whispered, holding back floods of tears.

As she tried to leave, the Doctor grabbed her arm and gave a her a small kiss on the lips. He felt a teardrop fall down her cheek but she was gone before he could check she was okay.

* * *

Clara let the tears fall freely in the car. Rose drove her for an hour to a Doctor's clinic in London. No-one could recognise them there and they wouldn't need to make appointments with the Doctors again.

Clara flinched when her name was called to go in to the nurse's room. She asked to go in alone. Rose had never been so worried about anyone before. Clara looked so scared. She was like a little sister to Rose.

Rose knew Clara's parents well. Ellie would help but her Father would go mental. She new there was no way of avoiding telling them. She just prayed that they would be forgiving, for Clara's sake if not for the child's.

Clara came out twenty minutes later, looking pale and tired. She looked like she'd had the longest day on Earth.

Clara gave her an "I'll tell you later" look and they both headed out of the clinic.

They sat down in the car and stayed silent for a few minutes. Rose started to believe the silence would never be broken.

"Sixteen weeks." Clara whispered. Rose shut her eyes to process the information.

She was four months along. She must have known, mustn't she? But then she only found out she was pregnant today, even with the bump to prove it.

Clara shut her eyes tight. She wanted it to be four months ago. She wanted to take back how stupid she'd been.

She didn't regret the Doctor though. She'd never regret loving him. She just regretted not knowing more first.

The Doctor had explained contraception to her and what had happened so far in her body. She left the room the moment he asked for an address to send letters to.

She didn't want her parent's names down on this.

Clara didn't know what to say anymore. An apology wasn't enough. She needed to thank Rose but her mind wasn't straight to say anything.

Rose smiled when she finally thought of something that could take Clara's mind off all of the drama.

"Am I the only one who really feels like chips?" She asked smiling. Clara turned back to her and a smile broke onto her face too. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but it had made her happier.

"Yes please." Clara laughed. At least she could forget about all of this for a few hours.

* * *

They arrived home late that night. Rose immediately went out after telling Clara to talk to the Doctor.

"Clara?" He asked timidly. She walked over to him, her arms wrapped protectively around her body. She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall once more. He engulfed her in a deep hug.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, clutching onto his jacket as tight as she could.

He looked back at her. "For what? Clara, you have nothing to be sorry for..."

She shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face. "I do. And you're going to hate me"

She couldn't get the words out from how much she was crying and the Doctor held her once more. He rarely saw Clara cry and hated it when she did. She was the strongest person he knew.

"Clara, I could never hate you. Not for anything in the world. I will always be here for you. Please Clara, tell me what's wrong."

She sobbed into his shirt for a few minutes. The feel of his fingers running through her hair comforted her.

After a while of wondering how to tell him, she chose on a physical option.

Taking his big hand in hers, she placed it over her stomach making him outline the curve of her bump.

His brow furrowed in confusion, unsure of what she was trying to tell him.

"There's two of us now." Clara whispered. She looked up to his eyes to see what he was thinking but his expression hadn't changed.

"Two?" The Doctor still didn't understand.

"A little child, inside of me." His face dropped with realisation, his hand moving out over her stomach to feel it better now.

"You're...?" His mouth dropped and Clara struggled to breathe. "How?

She couldn't reply, only cry some more. She cried until she thought her eyes would be dry forever and then cried some more.

He didn't let her go once, holding her as tight as he could.

"Clara, it's going to be okay. I promise." He rubbed her back and nodded to himself to reassure himself of that.

"How?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes. He never seen her more terrified and it made his heart break.

"I'm going to get a job. That science place in London kept trying to recruit me. I'll work for them and we can find somewhere to live. We can get married and you can work with kids, like you always said you would. I'm not too sure how right now, but it's all going to work out. We'll be okay. I swear. I swear I will protect you for as long as we live. I love you Clara."

Clara sobs grew louder and louder throughout his speech.

Once she got tired, they move over to the sofa where she lay her head on his lap and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

He was just drifting off to sleep himself, when he heard the front door open. Rose was back from wherever she'd been.

Ten had been watching Clara sleep on the Doctor's lap suspiciously, but he brushed it off when Rose came back. He walked up to her for a kiss but she walked straight past him and tapped Clara on the shoulder.

"Clara?" She whispered. "Clara, wake up."

Clara stirred in her sleep and heaved a sigh of relief when she found Rose looking down to her.

"Rose?" She asked, suddenly worrying about what she had to tell her.

"Hey there. I went over to your house and spoke to your Mum."

Clara's eyes widened and she jumped.

"You didn't tell her? Please tell me you didn't tell her!" She screamed out.

"No, no! Clara, ssh, calm down! I didn't tell her anything!" Clara considerably calmed down at this and relaxed for a minute.

"Clara, I just told her you'd be staying here tonight. I don't want you home alone in this state." Rose stroked Clara's head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Rose replied. "I have some spare pyjamas upstairs you can borrow."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to get sheets out and make up the sofa?" Ten asked Rose.

Rose looked towards the Doctor and Clara and shook her head.

"No need. Clara can stay in the Doctor's bed." Clara froze at this and then realised she meant it in a nice way.

"What about the Doctor though?" Ten asked, confused.

"He can stay in there too." Rose replied, heading up the stairs.

"Rose!" Ten shouted. "They're only kids! They shouldn't be sharing beds!" They walked up the staircase and when they reached the top, she turned to face him.

"Tell that to the pregnant girl downstairs." Rose stared Ten straight in the eyes.

He let out a small laugh. "Good one Rose, but not very funny." Upon seeing her expression, his face fell. "No...No, Clara? Are you sure?"

"Very sure. She's already four months."

"The Doctor's?" Rose nodded. "Those two? Wherever did they get that idea?"

Rose rolled her eyes and walked into their bedroom. Ten could see this was stressing her out. He felt an overwhelming guilt hit him.

"I think it was my fault." He confessed. "I mean, I told him too much about it. I'm going to kill him. Why on Earth would he pressure Clara into something like that?"

Rose turned back to face him after retrieving a pyjama top and bottoms.

"Maybe it's because we didn't tell them. They did it without understanding precautions. It would have been safer to be honest. And before you beat up the Doctor, I don't think it was only his idea. From what I've gathered, she wasn't exactly saying no."

Ten gasped, trying to put it together in his head. It was just so unlike them to do something like that. They'd always both been so much more...mature.

Maybe they were too mature .They knew their feelings and chose to act out on it. But not quite mature enough.

* * *

Clara climbed the stairs slowly. The Doctor led her into his room and walked over to his chest of drawers to pull out some pyjamas. Rose had left the pyjamas by the door and she went to pick them up.

She started to leave the room, heading to the bathroom to get changed.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked quietly, breaking the longest silence they'd ever had between them.

"Yeah?" She asked, not turning around but freezing in her moments.

"You can get changed in here you know?" He looked over to her as she turned around.

She knew Ten and Rose were listening in and in the current situation, she suddenly felt very shy in front of him.

She removed her dress, turning her back to him. She didn't want him seeing the huge bulge in her stomach.

She chose to leave her underwear on, as the pyjamas belonged to Rose.

She slipped on the comfortable bottoms, then put the shirt on and started to button it up.

The Doctor turned her around and starting to do the buttons up for her. He stopped at the button above her belly, placing his hand on it. She gasped at the feel of his cold fingers against her warm skin.

He looked up to her and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered. She was still barely managing speech but pulled him back in for a kiss, to tell him the same.

* * *

They lay under the covers and cuddled up to each other.

"You know this is the first time we've ever actually slept together." He murmured, kissing her forehead multiple times.

"I hope you don't snore" She laughed. It made him laugh too and he put his arms over her body protectively. Now he had two other's lives he put ahead of his own. He would do anything for them. _Anything. _

She fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat. She liked how it sounded against hers. Like two hearts beating simultaneously.

In the morning she would have to deal with the consequences of their actions, but for they now they could be happy.


	9. Consequences

**SO...**

**This chapter will feel like I've avoided everything, but I've not! Don't worry! They're just going to be told later. **

**It suddenly occurred to me that people might not understand something that is basically the key to the storyline when it is told. It's known to have happened in Britain and although it also did in America, I'm not sure it's too publicised. **

**So, I'm going to explain the story once it's told just in case anyone is a little confused. **

**By the way, you may have noticed that in this story Ellie is alive. But for the story to work, Dave, as much as I love him usually, cannot be a nice character.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing!**

* * *

The Doctor hadn't seen Clara in a while. She'd gone home the next day to tell her parents. She wouldn't let him go with her, as much as he begged. He felt it wasn't right for her to tell them alone but she was insistent.

She promised she'd see him at school the next week, but when she hadn't he got worried. He thought he should leave her alone at first. Maybe she needed some private space for thinking.

But the days soon turned into two weeks. The Doctor got panicked and was desperate to see her.

He found her friends at school to ask if they'd seen her. One of them then remembered she had a letter for him, from Clara.

He'd ran into the bathrooms and read the letter through. It told him that her Mother was taking her somewhere they could help with the baby. It said she'd be back soon and not to worry just in case he missed her. She signed if off with:

_I love you. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine x_

The tone of the letter was strange. But then nothing about the situation they were in was normal so he guessed that was okay.

The Doctor waited for a few weeks to hear from her. Rose told him that she'd probably gone to a special place to have the baby. Apparently a lot of Mothers do it.

But Rose had her suspicions; suspicions she couldn't let the Doctor know. She told him that a lot of Mothers go to clinics when they have babies. He wouldn't know any better of course.

Nothing about Clara disappearing was normal. If she had gone somewhere, she wouldn't at only, what was now, twenty-two weeks. Rose tried to make the Doctor forget about it, but he was never all there nowadays .He wasn't working properly and was frequently getting into trouble.

They wouldn't tell the school why though. That would cause an uproar for Clara and the Doctor, which no-one wanted.

Ten was worried too. He didn't judge the Doctor for what they'd done. He blamed himself for not telling them what sex would do. He'd always trusted the Doctor with more information because that's what he wanted at that age. But he was too scared to tell the Doctor everything in case someone judged. And obviously, saying nothing doesn't help, so he should have just said the whole truth.

He heard the Doctor cry at night. In their society, men were never seen to cry, but Ten knew that wasn't true. The real men were the one that weren't afraid of emotions, not the ones who pretended to be okay.

No-one in that situation should have been okay. It was heart-breaking to watch.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. It had now been four months since Clara had been seen.

The Doctor was walking to the shop to buy some bread. He saw two of the elderly ladies chatting on a bench.

It was a beautiful day, so he chose to sit on the other bench nearby it. He had hoped for some peace and quiet, but all he could hear was the old ladies babbling. At first he tried to tune out, but then they said something that caught his attention.

_"You'll never guess what my friend Sally told me the other day!" One woman said._

_"Go on!" The other woman replied._

_"Well you know the Oswalds? Ellie and David?" _

_"Ah yes!" She nodded enthusiastically, obviously wanting to know the gosspip. _

_"Well I've noticed things a little heated between them lately. But anyway, my friend Sally was visiting a cousin at Caliburn house..."_

_"The mental hospital?" She interrupted, earning a stern look from the other lady._

_"Yes the mental hospital, let me finish! Well anyway, she was there when she saw Mr. Oswald visiting someone too. Like any good natured person would, she went over to say hello..." _

_"Who's Mr. Oswald visiting there?" Interrupted yet again._

_"Let me finish! Well, it turns out it's his daughter, Clara." She said casually._

The Doctor's eyes widened, but he tried to keep his face hidden in case they realised he was listening in.

_"Little Clara? Sweet Little Clara? What on Earth is she doing in there?" _

_"Well, apparently he said she'd been having bad dreams. But from what Sally saw that isn't the case at all. She said that she had a pretty big belly to her if you know what I'm saying." They both raised their eyebrows in a staged look of disbelief._

_"Well I never" She gasped. "Who on Earth could the father be?"_

_"They say it's that John Smith's brother. The one who goes by the Doctor. Always a weird lot, those ones. Poor kid. She probably got forced into it." They both nodded and the Doctor got a little mad at their implications._

_"I bet. How old is she?"_

_"Nearly seventeen now, I'd say." _

_"Gosh. She must be traumatised. I mean, Caliburn hasn't got a great reputation has it?" _

_"No, it hasn't. But I think she's there to keep it secret, so don't tell anyone..."_

The Doctor got tired of hearing anymore and ran out of the park in a panic. He ran to the Oswald's house and slammed his fist on the door.

"Alright, alright!" Ellie shouted, running to the door and opening it. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, foully.

"I know where Clara is. I overheard others in the town saying she's at Caliburn. Why in God's name is she at Caliburn?" Ellie looked behind her.

"Quiet for God's sake!" Ellie whispered, putting her fingers to her lips and looking consciously behind her.

"Who's that?" Dave bellowed out to Ellie, making her jump.

"Just Barbara!" Ellie called back. "Sorting out the knitting club." She sounded panicked.

"Well shut the door, I'm freezing!" He shouted back.

"Sorry!" She cried.

Ellie quickly stepped out of the house into the cold air and pulled the Doctor around the side of the house. She was shaking and looked around nervously before talking. He'd never seen Ellie so desperate before and he started to get panicked.

He opened his mouth to shout again but she covered it with her hand.

"Doctor, before you saying anything, you have to let me explain what's going on."

* * *

**If anyone is confused why she is at a mental hospital:**

**For a couple of decades in England, if young girls got pregnant their parents would send them to mental hospitals so they could have their child in secret and because their parents generally believe they were mad for getting knocked up. **

**That may have been unclear to those who didn't know.**


	10. Happenings

**_So...you'll find out what happened to Clara now. _**

**If I don't update for a few days (which probably won' happen) it's just because my brother is over a lot at the moment and he's about to go into hospital so they can use his A negative blood. And I rarely see him so getting a chance to is amazing so he hasn't been letting me on the computer as he wants to hve "family time"**

**but anyway, all of this chapter is a flashback and what Ellie will have told, but you guys get the full version because I'm nice :)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

_"Mum?" Clara asked timidly._

_"Clara, what's wrong?" Ellie asked, worried._

_Clara had just ran back into the house with tear stained cheeks. They were now sat in her bedroom, Clara looking like a rabbit in the headlights._

_"Please don't hate me." Clara sobbed, jerking away from her Mother's hand on her shoulder._

_"Clara, why would I hate you? Sweetie, what's going on?"_

_Clara lifted her head to look at her Mother. She wasn't sure she could say it. She examined Ellie's caring look a few times, memorising it in the knowledge she was probably never going to see it again._

_"Mum. I'm pregnant.." Clara put her face in her hands and Ellie's face turned into a picture of shock. _

_"What?" She stumbled, out of loss of words. _

_Clara cried more and tried to curl away into a ball._

_"Clara, I don't understand. How are you...?" She already knew the answer to that question. It was obvious, she just hadn't been paying attention to all the signs._

_"Clara." She sobbed more at the sound of her name. It was a disappointment and confusion. _

_Clara expected her Mum to insist she live on the streets, but happened next was entirely unexpected._

_Ellie put her arms around her daughter and pulled her close._

_"It's all going to be okay Clara. Don't worry." Clara stopped crying at these words._

_"I don't understand." She asked, leaning back. "You don't hate me?" _

_Ellie shook her head, pulling Clara back into the hug._

_"Clara, I'm disappointed and it definitely wasn't what I expected, but I could never hate you. You're my beautiful little girl. Everyone makes mistakes in life; we can't do anything about that..."_

_"But I could have stopped this. The Doctors said I could have used protectors or something and it wouldn't have happened. I thought that if you didn't want it then this wouldn't happen."_

_Ellie stroked her daughter's hair a few times through._

_"You've already seen a Doctor?" Ellie asked._

_"Rose took me yesterday. She wanted to see how far along I am before I told you." Clara felt guilty now for not telling her Mum immediately. _

_"Who else knows, except Rose?" Ellie asked, biting her lip._

_"Rose was the one who saw it. After we went to the clinic I told the Doctor and I'm guessing Ten figured it out from the stress in that house last night..." _

_"Saw it?" Ellie interrupted. "Clara, how far along are you? You're already showing?"_

_Clara sat back and nodded. "I'm sixteen weeks."_

_Ellie gasped. How could she already be four months? It shocked Ellie that she hadn't seen it herself. But then, Clara was good at hiding things. _

_"Let me see." Ellie said. Clara sat back and lifted her dress over her head. _

_Ellie stood up and beckoned Clara to, too. Clara stood next to her and Ellie turned her to her side, gasping at the bump._

_"Clara, how did you not know?" Ellie asked, hugging her once more._

_"I thought I was getting fat. I didn't want to show anyone because I was embarrassed." _

_"Then how did Rose find out?" Ellie asked, confused._

_"She...She wanted me to try on some clothes she was giving to me. She told me I was stupid for thinking I'd gotten fat. Then she saw it and panicked." _

_Clara's tears had finally stopped but her throat was thick. Ellie held her for a while, thinking the situation through in her head. _

_"Clara, I'm going to get you out of this." Ellie murmured. "But you can't tell anyone. Not even your Father. Especially not your Father! Stay here tonight and we'll go out tomorrow. Now, go to bed." _

_Clara nodded and went to put on her pyjamas. _

_"Mum?" She asked as Ellie was about to leave._

_"Yes" She replied._

_"Why don't you hate me?" Clara asked._

_"Because...Once upon a time I got pregnant. I was older than you, but it meant I had to marry the father. I love him to pieces, and that precious girl, but I'd always wanted to do more. But what can I say? He was a handsome soldier and I was a naive girl during the war. But I don't regret it. And I can never hate you."_

_Ellie then left the room, promptly._

_She couldn't believe this had happened. It was so un-like Clara; the Doctor too. _

* * *

_Ellie had made Clara write a letter to the Doctor saying that they'd gone away for three days. She was taking Clara up north where they could get rid of the baby. _

_She wouldn't tell Clara that though; she couldn't. _

_It would break her heart. She was too young to realise the cause of her actions and as much as Ellie didn't hate her for it, others would._

_They snuck down the stairs in the middle of the night, so that Dave wouldn't hear them._

_"Got your coat?" Ellie whispered. _

_Clara opened her mouth to reply when the lights around them turned on and they both jumped back._

_"Where are you going?" Dave asked them, loudly._

_Clara shook slightly and Ellie held her hand._

_Ellie started out what she'd planned to tell him when they got back. "We're going to see my Mother up in Blackpool. I jus got told she is sick. I didn't want you to leave work so I..."_

_"You're lying." Dave replied, standing up off the chair he was sitting on. "I know you are."_

_"I'm...I'm not." Ellie stuttered. Dave seemed to be walking towards her, but as he got close he turned his body to face Clara. _

_He grabbed her chin so she'd look up at him. _

_"Do you want to tell me where you're going Clara?" He asked, puttin on a fake sweet smile._

_"To see Grandma like Mum sai..."_

_"Don't you dare lie to me young girl!" He shouted into her face, grabbing her shoulders._

_"Dave, stop it!" Ellie shouted at him, trying to shrug him off. _

_"Tell me!" He carried on at Clara. "Or do you want me to tell you what I know."_

_Clara shook with tears. Dave let go of his hold with a push back and she stumbled over slightly, then straightened herself out._

_"I have a friend you see." Dave started, pacing around the room with a authority to his manner. "He works at this clinic in London."_

_Clara froze up._

_"Now, he doesn't know you Clara, but he knows your name. Isn't it funny how he found it on a list? Same date of birth but no address. Hmm? Let me see what else he told me, shall we?" Clara's tears fell over her eyes and she stayed glued to the ground. "He went to look up why you'd be going to see a Doctor so far way from home, and it said you'd had a check up. Sixteen weeks is a long way along, don't you think?"_

_He walked back over to Clara and grabbed her arms tight._

_"Dave, leave her alone!" Ellie shouted._

_"What the hell is wrong with you girl? Are you insane? You disgust me!" He shrieked in her face and Clara looked down to the floor._

_"Look at me when I am talking to you!" She still didn't look up so he slapped her around the face, leaving her shocked and hurt._

_"I'm sorry!" She shouted back. "I didn't know! I didn't think that..."_

_"You and the Doctor did something you're not supposed to. You must have known you shouldn't. Sixteen weeks is going to show isn't it?"_

_Clara looked over to her Mum in a panic._

_"David, stop it!" Ellie shouted once more, slapping his arm._

_"And you!" He turned to face Ellie. "You were going to lie to me! Keeping secrets now too?" _

_"Clara is a good girl. She deserves better than this! The Doctor too..."_

_"That Doctor deserves to die! I am going to kill him!"_

_"Dad, no!" Clara could barely see from the mess of tears. _

_"Where were you planning on going, huh?" He shouted. _

_Clara looked over to Ellie. "Clara?" He asked._

_"I don't know." She whispered. _

_"What did you say?" He growled._

_"I don't know!" She shouted in his face, gaining her another slap, which made her fall backwards into a chair._

_"Tell me where you were going!" He shouted at her once more, making her whole body shake._

_"Dave, she doesn't know! She really doesn't!" Ellie cried, gripping his arm. "I was taking her to somewhere in Newcastle. My friend knows a woman who gets rid of babies." Ellie looked down to her feet and Clara stared at her in horror. But Clara knew she was planning on doing this so that the situation they were in now wouldn't happen. _

_"Getting rid?" He shook of Ellie, then grabbed Clara's arms and dragged her up the stairs, Ellie shouting at him to let her go. "You deserve to suffer for what you've done; the shame you've brought on our family! No-one will know of this. No-one!" _

_Dave locked Clara's windows and door, then threw her into her bedroom and left her there crying. She could hear her parents screaming but there was nothing she could do. The whole street could probably hear them. She was alone in her room, unsure of what was going to happen to her._


	11. Desperation

**I FEEL AWFUL AS THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.**

**Usually I won't upload it if it isn't over 1000 words, but this is only 846. I just think it needed a shorter one because I couldn't split the next one and didn't want this one ridiculously long.**

**I will try to upload earlier than midnight all the time, but I have a problem that from 11-12 at night is the only time I get the computer along to write and upload. So, sorry about that but I'll try.**

**Managed to update today which is a relief but just a warning in case I don't for any chapters, it will never be more than two days. If I betray that, you have every right to throw tomatoes at my head.**

**So, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ellie tried to put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder, but he shrugged it off as he leant against the wall to support his collapsing self. "I tried everything I could..."

"I know. It's not your fault." Tears fell down the Doctor's cheeks. "There must be something we can do? She won't be in there for long...Will she?"

The Doctor turned to Ellie and it broke Ellie's heart to see such distress displayed upon his face.

"I don't know. I haven't even seen her yet. Dave won't allow me to. " Ellie tried to step towards him again but he stood back, to avoid her.

"We have to do something!" He cried out, slamming his fist into the concrete beside him.

"I know, but hitting things isn't going to help!" Ellie cried back. Upon realising their volume, she looked around to check no-one had heard them.

"Doctor, we're just going to have to wait..."

"No! I can't wait! Clara is alone and needs us. She needs me there for her. I promised. I promised it was all going to be alright. Oh God." He put is head in his hands. "Oh God, what if something happens to the baby? What are they doing to her there?"

"Doctor, she'll be fine. Nothing will have..."

"I need to go." The Doctor interrupted. He then ran off into the distance and left Ellie alone in the cold, confused and worried about what the angry boy would do.

* * *

"Is the Doctor okay?" Rose asked Ten, handing him a cup of tea.

"No. He's distraught. He'd just thought Clara had gone somewhere to have the child. He doesn't understand why she is somewhere awful like Caliburn. He keeps saying things about keeping her safe."

Ten looked down at his feet in a damaging pain.

"He generally thought he could protect her from the world. But no-one listens to a kid. In this world, the adults are in charge and that's it. He can't handle the fact someone else can choose what happens to her life just because they have passed a certain birthday."

Rose put her hand on Ten's shoulder and then sat down on a chair beside him.

"You thought you could protect me, remember?" She smiled a little before looking up into his eyes. "It didn't stop people from trying to tell us what to do. We just had enough freedom to ignore it. Clara didn't."

Rose blinked back a tear forming in her eye. "I can't imagine what Clara is going through right now. You hear stories about what goes on in that place. She must be so scared."

She then broke down into panic. "It's all my fault. If I'd have said nothing then she wouldn't have been sent there. She'd be okay and no-one would be hurt."

"You know that's not true, Rose." Ten hushed. "The bump would be worse and she wouldn't understand. You did what you had to do. You did everything you could. But in the end, nothing would have been enough to stop Dave. He has ultimate control over Clara."

"No. No-one controls her."

Ten and Rose turned to stare at the Doctor, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had sore eyes from crying and greys bags underneath. His hair was a mess and his voice was thick.

"She is her own person. She's strong. And brave. The bravest person I know."

Rose couldn't help but hate the sight in front of her. The Doctor was a mess and the only person in the world who could help him was stuck away in a hospital.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some tea, before resting down on a chair opposite Ten and Rose.

They all sat in a drowning silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the slurping of their teas. After a while, the Doctor decided he couldn't take it any more and started to head back upstairs.

It hurt the others' feelings to know he didn't want to talk with them. But then, he never had really opened up to them as much as they'd have liked. Clara was the person he was close to. His person. That person everyone needs, and he'd lost her.

Just as the Doctor reached the first step, the phone began to ring.

He quickly put his cup down on a nearby table and ran to the phone, in hope it would be her.

Rose was waiting for disappointment.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor? It's Ellie."

The Doctor took a steady breath. "Yes?"

"Clara's given birth. They called to tell Dave, but he's out. I picked it up instead. I told them that Dave and I would be picking her up soon. This is where I'm going to need your help."

The Doctor nodded along to the conversation for a while, before putting down the phone.

He turned to a waiting Ten and Rose.

He stared them straight in the faces with a confidence no-one would cross.

"I'm going to protect them. Just you watch."


	12. Relief

**It's been a long day and I didn't I'd ever get this up, but I have! Cant wait until next week as it's half term!**

**This story will end in three or four chapters. :( BUT, I've thought up a new story, which I really need to stop doing because I have no spare time at the moment. Anyway, it won't be AU but it will be whoufflé. The idea is taking the character Adam from Torchwood and he is going to put himself in Clara's memories so he can get close to the Doctor. If you guys have watched that episode, it could get very interesting. So, I'm hoping I'll get round to that AFTER this.**

**Moving on, I hope you like the chapter! **

**Also a big thanks to: NoLongerAGuest, Loverly Souris, Dr. Anthro-Tano, breathoffreshwords, River-Spoilers, JasmineThomas, lunawing610, fortunecookie99, whoufflemysouffle, Clarasbowties, j0b00m, Purpleblob and thaliaviolet for reviewing!**

* * *

Ten and Rose waited by the front desk of Caliburn Hospital.

"Mr and Mrs Oswald you said?" The young receptionist asked. The whole place was dark and gloomy. Just stepping foot in that place would make any sane person take a turn for the worst. It looked like a horror movie; a place you'd only go in your nightmares. A huge mansion on a hill, in the middle of nowhere, with lots of insane and screaming people inside.

"Yes, that's us." Ten said calmly. Rose clutched her arm to his and prayed that this would work.

* * *

_"We're going to have to what?" Ten asked the Doctor. "You can't be serious?"_

_"It's the only way to help Clara." The Doctor replied. "The people at the hospital have only seen Dave. Ellie told them that they would go to the hospital and decide whether she will continue treatment there. But as Dave can't know about this, I need you two to go. She needs to see someone she trusts, and that's Rose."_

_"Doctor, I understand what we need to do, but won't he need to sign papers. It won't add up!" Rose cried, looking panicked._

_"I have Dave's signature on a card he gave me for my birthday. He always signs everything that way. It'll work, just give it a chance." The Doctor begged._

_Ten and Rose stared at each other in concern, but ultimately knowing that they'd already made up their minds. _

* * *

"Mr Oswald, you will need to sign her medical documents." The receptionist handed Ten many forms and a pen. He was directed towards a stool and desk to write everything out.

"Mrs Oswald, if you'd like to come with me, we can collect Clara."

Rose was escorted up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. She could hear people crying out for help. It was a sound she could barely take and she wanted to get out of their as fast as possible.

Soon enough, a door to a small room was opened. Inside, sat Clara on a bed. She was wearing grey pyjamas and her hair was tangled. She didn't even turn to look at Rose when the door opened. Her eyes were towards the window, gazing out towards a world that seemed so far lost in Clara's eyes.

"Clara, your Mother is here." The nurse gestured a shocked Rose to go in and left the room.

Clara turned around, looking up slowly. Upon seeing Rose, her face lit up. She immediately got off the bed and ran into her arms, holding her into a tight embrace.

"Rose! Oh my God, you're here! You didn't forget me! You're finally here! Thank God. Oh thank God!"

Clara murmured to herself these words over and over as Rose held her in a tight hug.

"Clara, it's going to be okay." Rose whispered and she noticed the immediate change in Clara.

Her shoulders started to shake and small sobs escaped her lips. The tears had been building up for so long and she was finally letting go.

After a while of Clara crying onto Rose's shoulder, Rose directed them to sit on the rather hard bed.

"Clara, are you alright? What have they done to you?" Rose put her hand on Clara's thin face.

Now she could see her better, Rose was taken aback by Clara's appearance. She had huge grey circles under her eyes, which were swollen and red from crying. Her lips were dry and she looked frail. Sorrow was etched deep into her face and, truth be told, if you'd have said she was in a mental hospital, you'd have believed it.

"I don't know." Clara whispered. "They took away my baby. I wasn't even allowed to hold it. They took it away before I could even say goodbye." Clara's throat was thick full of hurt and resent.

"And?" Rose asked, knowing there was more.

"And then..." Clara swallowed down her words and put her hand on top of Rose's." and then they..."

"Miss Oswald. Here is the dress you arrived here in." A nurse had opened the door and stepped in, placing the folded dress on the bed.

"Oh!" Rose realised, "you'll want to get out of here. Sorry."

Before Clara could so much as reply, Rose was already unfolding the dress and undoing Clara's pyjamas for her. Clara signalled she could do it herself to Rose and she turned away.

Once undressed, she looked behind her to grab the dress and put it over her head. It felt strange to be in normal clothes once more, and she almost cried just from the freedom of it.

Clara did a small twirl as Rose smiled.

"Perfect." Rose laughed. "Now, come on let's go."

"Go?" Clara asked, eyes widening.

"Home." Rose said, confused as to why Clara would question that.

"But, what about my baby? I can't leave it here!" Clara cried out, verging hysterics.

"Ssh!" Rose hushed her. "Just leave with me. It will all be okay. But if you make a fuss then it won't, okay Clara?"

"I'm not five, okay? Stop treating me like I'm stupid!" Clara shouted at Rose, who stepped back in shock. This was not the Clara she knew. This was a girl who'd grown a tough skin.

"I don't think you are Clara. But, please we have to go. I can't stand this place, I don't know about you?" Rose tried to smile her way out of the tension from Clara's sudden outburst.

"Me neither." Clara whispered, walking towards the door.

* * *

Ten was scanning through the paperwork when he read it. It couldn't be right. He read it over three times before trying not to cry out in hatred. How could they do that to Clara?

* * *

They made their way back down the hall. Rose winced every time she heard a new scream but Clara walked through as if it was normal. It hurt Rose to see Clara so adjusted to this awful place.

As they walked down the stairs, Ten smiled for them at the bottom. Clara instinctively could tell that he knew. They way he smiled at her was edgy and unsure. She smiled politely back, looking into his eyes for a few moments before snatching them down to the floor.

When they reached the bottom, one of the older Doctor's turned to Clara.

"Now, I want no fusses from you young lady!" He tapped Clara on the nose and she pulled back from the movement. It was clear he was trying to seem friendly, but Clara looked at him full of fear and hate.

"Now, go home." He smiled creepily at her and she almost ran out of the place, knocking past Rose.

The moment she saw the outside world, tears fell down her face. She ran as fast as she could towards the car.

Just stopping short of the vehicle, she hesitated and turned back to Ten and Rose.

"My baby? What about my baby? I can't leave it here, I can't!" She cried out to them and Rose wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Wait Clara. Just get in the car."

Clara tried to fight Rose, but she stopped when the back car door opened and she saw the Doctor sat there holding their child.

She was so confused and worked up, she could only cry some more.

"How?" She asked. The Doctor rocked the baby gently and grinned to Clara as she climbed into the car.

"I came earlier. Said that I wanted to adopt a baby. They let anyone take them. I made the nurses tell me the names of each mother. They could only say Clara for this beautiful one, but I can tell he's yours. He has your eyes."

"He?" She asked, gasping.

"Yeah, it's a boy." The Doctor grinned and he swore he could hear Rose let off a small groan.

"Another boy for you to handle Clara!" Rose laughed and it made Clara laugh too, although hers was more watery.

"Can I hold him?" Clara asked quietly.

"Of course." The Doctor gently handed the small child over to Clara, where he fit so perfectly in her arms. They both grinned when the baby let out a small coo. He started to wake up in his Mother's arms, but he didn't scream. He looked happy to see her.

"Hello there." She whispered, stroking his face.

The Doctor grinned as he saw Clara holding their child. Only now could he see how bad she looked, but she was still beautiful to him. He would nurture and care for her with everything in life, if this was the reward.

In life, he'd always been second guessing himself about everything, but this one thing was sure. He loved Clara and their baby and would do anything for them.

Ten and Rose eventually got in the car and started the hour long drive back. The baby slept in Clara's arms as the Doctor leant against the window and slept too. Clara was drifting off too, but she couldn't help staring in the rear view mirror and Ten, who was staring back. She knew he had found out, and that was why he was looking at her differently.

The Doctor didn't need to find out. He didn't need to know what they'd done to her. She wished she didn't know either.


	13. Courage

**This chapter was going to be in two parts which would have been two shorter chapters, but I couldn't be bothered to leave you wondering what has happened with Clara so I thought I'd be nice. :)**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed! It means so much to me and I can't thank any of you guys enough!**

**Now it's half term I can write more. Hopefully. But this story will be over soon, so I might just start a new one. I don't think I van live without writing a new fic. **

**Anyway, I hope you like how this chapter has turned out and what has happened to Clara!**

** Just going to say that what has happened to Clara throughout this story was reality for some people in those time. It may seem little shocking but it's true.**

* * *

They finally got back and went inside the house. No-one said anything, but nothing was needed to be said for everyone to know what the other were thinking. Clara clung tight on to the Doctor, who was carrying their son in his arms. It was a relief to feel the warmth inside the house, compared to the slight chill in the air outside.

Just as Clara thought she could relax, her child started to scream. The Doctor looked helpless, looking to Clara at what to do. Upon hearing her offspring's cry, she ran to the baby and took him out of the Doctor's arms. Rocking him slowly, she whispered "Mummy's here" repetitively.

"What does he want?" The Doctor asked Clara, who was cooing the boy.

"Food, I'd say. He can't have been fed properly." Clara said, half-heartedly. The Doctor was puzzled as to why Ten and Rose suddenly left the room as Clara looked at them.

"Do you need me to get any food from the kitchen or...?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"No." She said. "Um, I can feed him." A slight blush rose to her cheeks in the hope that she wouldn't have to explain to the Doctor, which she then realised she obviously would have to.

She sat down on a nearby chair with the child in her arms and tried to summarise what she was going to do, but she decided that to just do it would cause less confusion.

Clara unzipped the back of her dress and slipped her arms out of the sleeves, pulling down the top part. The Doctor's eyes widened, but Clara's continued. She removed her bra and put it to the side, and then rose the child to her breast so they could suck it.

The Doctor looked highly worried and confused and slightly flustered at Clara being half naked in his living room.

"Babies need breast milk. It's good for them." Clara explained.

He nodded in acceptance and watched as the boy suckled and made small sounds of delight.

Clara looked at him lovingly, even when it was obvious she was getting tired of breast feeding. After a while, he got full and she put her bra and dress back on, burping the child.

Where on Earth could you have learnt to do that, the Doctor thought.

"I used to help out at a Mums and babies centre. I watched the other Mother's do it." Clara said.

Did he say that out loud? Well, at least he thought he had thought it.

The Doctor walked over to her and held his arms out, signalling to take the child.

Clara looked to him nervously.

"I thin I know what to do, it'll be fine." He smiled at her and she smiled back, giving him their son.

"He really needs a name, you know." Clara chuckled, grinning as the child cooed at his Father's face pulling.

"You know what? I think he does." The Doctor laughed. "But something amazing. After all, he is your child."

Clara blushed at the flattery, and instead of denying it, she accepted it as it made her feel good, which she hadn't felt in a long time.

"There's a name I absolutely love. It's what I used to call you as a child. Do you remember?" Clara asked.

The Doctor stared at Clara forgetfully and shook his head.

"When we played Doctors and nurses?" Clara hinted.

"Oh, oh yeah! Tommy, right?" Clara nodded enthusiastically. "I love that name. Tommy. Tommy Smith."

"That will be Tommy Oswald-Smith actually." Clara corrected.

"I thought they took the Father's name?" The Doctor challenged lovingly.

"Oi! I had to carry him and push him out of my belly. I deserve my name in there too! Besides, Smith is so boring!" The Doctor laughed and so did Clara. He wasn't even going to fight that battle.

The Doctor looked down to check on Tommy, but he had fallen asleep. He put his fingers to his lips, to signal to be quiet and they carried him up to the spare bedroom, in which Clara found a cot.

"Who's is this?" She asked, pointing at the beautifully designed object.

"It was mine." The Doctor replied. "But it's his now."

They placed him down under a few fluffy blankets and left him to quietly rest.

Ten and Rose were outside as they left the room and they pointed to the baby and hushed them, so they knew to be quiet.

Rose handed Clara some pyjamas and then went back to her bedroom, as Ten went downstairs.

The Doctor guided Clara back to the bedroom. The moment the door was shit, he started kissing her, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

The kiss was of longing, hope and despair. It was a declaration of relief and love.

She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

They pulled back when Clara lost breath and leant their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you." She whispered, pecking his lips once more.

"I love you too." He replied. He leant in for one more kiss, but Clara put a finger over his lips.

"I'm tired." She explained. "And I'm really thirsty so I'm just going to get a drink. Be right back." She flashed him a loving smile, before taking her pyjamas with her to run downstairs.

She spotted Ten immediately, sitting on the table alone. She walked over to the sink, where she got a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water. She drunk it down fast, aware of Ten's eyes on her, before putting it in the sink to be washed and turning around to face him.

"Don't tell him." She whispered, begging him with her eyes. "He doesn't need to know."

Ten nodded. "He doesn't." Clara stood still, relieved that they had agreed.

"But, do you need anything. Do you want to talk about...?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it." Clara snapped back, realising her loud tone and checking towards the stairs in case anyone had heard. "I can't talk about it." Clara whispered, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

They wouldn't see her cry. She was tougher than that. She had once believed that hiding emotions was stupid, but now she believed that showing them was weak. Showing emotion allowed the world to take it and throw it back in your face.

Ten stood up to walk over to her, but she ran off, back up the stairs.

She got changed in the bathroom and then went back to the room, where she lay in the Doctor's arms all night. He clung tight to her, her face pressed into his chest. She heard him whisper her name in his sleep and it made her smile.

She woke up twice to sort out the baby, one time finding Rose already in there and volunteering to help her out. Living here was going to make life so much easier for Clara.

* * *

The Doctor knew something was wrong with Clara. It wasn't just bad memories from that place. It was like she'd been damaged. Every night she stayed awake, afraid to sleep in fear of what the nightmares might bring.

He would do anything to take the pain off her and give it to him. It killed him that she wouldn't open up to him. They'd always opened up to each other.

Two days since she got home, it was clear something was very wrong. She was refusing to get changed near him or let his hands roam her body. The Doctor assumed she might just be feeling self-conscious after having a baby, but it was more than that.

After putting the baby to sleep, Clara headed out of their bedroom to put her pyjamas on in the bathroom.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She gasped in small delight and confusion.

He trailed his hands up and down her body lovingly, but she squirmed out of his touch.

"Clara, what's wrong?" He asked, looking hurt. She felt a pang of guilt hit her and she grabbed his hands, putting them back apologetically.

"Nothing." She tried to convince him.

"No. Tell me what's wrong! I need to help you Clara, but I can't if you block me out. Why won't you let me touch you? Why won't you change in front of me? Don't you want to be near me anymore?" He asked, looking down to his feet.

"Of course I want to be near you! I love you! How could you think...?"

"Because you won't ever talk to me!" The Doctor stressed. Clara took his hands in hers and stroked her thumb over his knuckles.

She felt her throat get thick with tears and she wasn't sure she could say it.

He cupped her face in his palm and it made her feel safer.

"Doctor..." she started, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't have anymore children."

She stared at his chest, trying to stop the tears. It didn't work and one teardrop etched a line down her face.

He stroked it away slowly and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Clara, but I don't understand." The Doctor felt awful for asking and he wanted to kick himself.

"I don't know what happened. I had Tommy and then they took him away. I was screaming for him, so they put me to sleep. They told me that I would cause less damage now." Clara gasped as her tears fell more and more. "I woke up with a scar at the bottom of my stomach. They told me I can't have any more children now. They said that it was a good thing; that people like me shouldn't be able to bring more scum to this world."

The Doctor gasped in shock. Clara was not scum. She was far from it. They had taken away her right against her will. He thought he was going to be sick at the idea they had thought they could make that decision for Clara.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, allowing herself to break down in tears, on his shirt.

The Doctor moved them over to the bed and held her tight.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, concerned as to why _she _was the one apologising. It was his fault for not getting her out of there sooner.

"Because you always used to say you wanted kids. Emphasis on the plural. More than one. And I can't give you that. You don't have to keep me here if you don't want me anymore..."

"Clara, stop it. I love you and Tommy more than the whole entire universe. I only want you. Who cares about having another. We have Tommy and we'll be okay. We'll soon be married and have a good life."

Clara kissed the Doctor passionately. He could feel the tears on her cheeks and could taste the salty wetness from her mouth, but he didn't care. He would kiss away every single tear for the rest of her life.

"Is that meant to be a marriage proposal?" Clara laughed, trying to break the atmosphere in the room.

"I suppose it was, yes." The Doctor laughed, pulling them both back onto the bed.

"Well I accept." Clara whispered. "I do." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

She chose to sleep in her undergarments that night, allowing the Doctor to kiss every inch of her body. She may have hated it usually, but with the Doctor she felt beautiful. He was what made her beautiful.

* * *

Later that night, when they both lay awake after Clara had to feed Tommy, Clara explained something that had been put to the back of his mind earlier.

"Ten knew." She whispered slowly. "He had to sign some documents. One said about the operation after birth. My father had signed, consenting to it. That's why he has been avoiding me."

The Doctor didn't want to show his fury at Dave in front of Clara, but it was building like a fire. He hated Dave for what he'd done, and he would make him pay.

* * *

The next morning, Clara was lounging around in the living room, enjoying the fact Tommy was sleeping in for a while. she'd barely had sleep the night before and was exhausted.

She groaned when she heard a knock at the door and the Doctor called her to answer it. She opened the door, eyes widening at who she saw.

"Mum?" She asked, shocked.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

"Hey Clara."


	14. Anger

**New Chapter! This was going to be up earlier but I got distracted and didn't finish writing! Sorry about that!**

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter! I was writing half asleep! Also at one point I put shit instead of shut so sorry about that. He didn't shit the door for anyone wondering. And at the end, I put a message in when the chapter wasn't even over. My eyesight must have just gone by that time because I have no idea what happened there!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

"Mum, I don't understand. Why are you here?" Clara continued to stand in the doorway.

Ellie stood forward and cupped Clara's face.

"You've changed so much. My little girl. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Ellie pulled Clara in for a hug, holding her securely. Clara stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Please forgive me Clara. I love you so much. I can't stand the thought that you got sent to that place."

Clara opened her mouth to speak just as the Doctor started coming down the stairs.

"Clara, who is it? What do they..." The Doctor froze on the stairs. He was already dressed. "Ellie."

Ellie looked up at the doctor. "Doctor, I meant to come over earlier but I couldn't."

"I understand." The Doctor replied, smiling slightly and finishing walking down the stairs, towards the door.

Clara stood back to allow her Mother to come in, still unsure of what to say and looking to the Doctor for help.

"Clara, your Mum was the one who told me how to get you out of there." The Doctor said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Clara looked up to him and then shut the door before looking over to her Mum.

"Yeah?" She asked the Doctor quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Clara stared at her Mum for a few more moments before throwing her arms around her and gripping tight. Ellie choked a sigh of relief. They stayed hugging for a while, the Doctor waiting for them. They only broke apart when Tommy started to cry.

"Oh, I need to..." Clara pointed upstairs and her Mother nodded in acceptance.

Clara was about to go to Tommy when the Doctor lightly grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going out Clara. I'll be back later, okay?" He sounded nervous but Clara didn't question him. Instead she pecked him on the lips.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I'll see you later." He smiled, making her smile back.

"Don't be back too late." She said as he opened the door.

"I won't!" He reassured her. Just before he walked off, he turned back to Clara. "I love you too!" He shouted, making her laugh.

Clara had forgotten Ellie was there, but when she turned around she found her Mother smiling.

She was going to say something when Tommy cried once more.

"Just give me a minute." Clara said, before quickly running up the stairs and into Tommy's room, Ellie following.

"Hey sweetie!" Clara cooed, picking him up and rocking him gently. "What do you want?" The baby stopped crying when Clara held him and almost instantly fell to sleep. Clara smiled in amazement. "Did you just want me?" She whispered, happily.

Clara looked behind her for the chair that was in the room and sat down on it.

Ten and Rose then walked past the room to check on Clara.

"Ellie!" Rose exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

But Ellie's eyes were focused on Clara and the way she was holding her child. She couldn't think of anyone who would be a better parent. She was so proud of her, for getting through it all.

They stayed in the room for a few hours. Ellie taught Clara how to breast feed without making it too obvious and how to tell what Tommy wanted. Clara liked the fact her Mum was helping her. It felt right that it should be that way. Once it reached three in the afternoon, Clara started to gets a little worried about the Doctor's whereabouts.

* * *

_The Doctor walked up to the four men. He may have had his disagreements with these people in his past, but they hated _him _more. He'd explained to them what they were to do. He was running entirely on anger and nothing was going to stop him. He was furious. All the lines between right and wrong no longer seemed clear. _

* * *

Ellie and Clara left Tommy's room the moment he began to sleep and went back downstairs. Clara looked out of the window for the Doctor. She decided that she would only start to worry when it got dark.

Clara was lost in thought when Ellie started talking.

"Clara, are you going to see your Father?" Ellie asked.

Clara instantly went rigid and clenched her teeth together.

"No." She said simply.

Ellie put her hand on Clara's shoulder. "Sweetie, I know you hate him for putting you in there, but he thought you wouldn't be able to cope..."

"I said no!" Clara shouted, shrugging off Ellie's hand.

"But, Clara, just let him see how you are with Tommy. He loves you. I'm sure of it. He's not a bad man Clara." Ellie pleaded.

"You don't know him like I do." Clara spat in hatred.

"Clara he only did what he thought was best." Ellie argued.

"You think _that_ was the best thing for me?" Clara shouted in disgust.

"I know you didn't want to have Tommy in a place like that, but next time it will be different."

"Next time?" Clara asked.

"In the future, when you and the Doctor have another child or more than one..."

"I can't! You know I can't!" Clara shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked, puzzled.

"He took that from me! He took my future away!" Clara cried, tears dripping hurriedly down her cheeks.

"All that happened at that place is in the past. You're a great Mum to Tommy and will be to many more kids..."

"I can't have any more!" Clara screamed, staring her Mother in the eyes.

That was when it hit Ellie.

"Why can't you...I mean...I don't...what?" Ellie asked, confused. She could see the pain in Clara's eyes. She had been robbed of something that no-one had any right to take.

"I had Tommy. Then they put me to sleep. All I can tell you is that I went to sleep able to have kids and woke up unable to anymore. Connect the dots." Clara started to cry on the spot as Ellie's shocked face tried to make sense of it all in her head.

"But...no." Ellie murmured. "They wouldn't have done that without permission, they wouldn't..." Ellie put her head in her hands. "He didn't, did he? How? He can't have..."

"I hate him. I won't see him again. Ten saw his signature on the forms. My own father for Christ's sake!"

Ellie ran over to Clara and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Clara wanted to build a facade and never allow it to break, but for now she would let the tears fall.

* * *

It was dark outside. Clara started panicking about where on Earth the Doctor was. She was on the edge of calling the police as it turned eight, when he walked through the door and ran upstairs.

"Doctor?" Clara cried, running after him and leaving Ellie downstairs. The Doctor had shut the door which meant he wanted to be left alone. Clara knocked on it twice.

"Doctor, are you okay?" She asked gently. She waited a few seconds for a reply.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just tired." The Doctor replied. She didn't want to leave him, but he wanted to be alone. She walked slowly back down the stairs.

Ellie looked to her, asking what was wrong. "I think he's just exhausted." Clara explained.

Ellie nodded before looking to her watch. "Clara, I need to go. Your father will be looking for you and he still thinks you're in the hospital. I'm going to come back tomorrow, okay sweetie?"

Clara nodded and smiled. "Night Mum." She said, giving her one last hug.

They both walked to the door. "See you, Clara." Ellie said, opening the door.

She jumped back at the sight of a policeman in the doorway, about to knock.

"Officer?" Ellie asked, concerned.

"Um, are you Mrs and Miss Oswald?" The officer asked the two of them. "A neighbour said they'd be here."

"Yes, Mrs Oswald, that's me." Ellie replied.

"Ma'am, I have some bad news. Your husband has been attacked."

Clara gasped and Ellie's face turned into one of horror. "Attacked?" She asked, frantic.

"He's fine. He was beaten badly. Has a few bruises, but no broken bones. He's been taken to the hospital. We just have to ask you a few questions." The officer said gently.

"Of course." Ellie said.

The officer stayed standing in the doorway, obviously eager to leave. "He was attacked by five men wearing masks in an alleyway behind his work. He said one wasn't really doing much, but after the rest, who were beating him, ran off, he stayed. He then kicked him in the stomach multiple times and spat on his face. He said, _"You will get everything you deserve for being the devil you are. I can't wait until the day I see you in hell."_ Your husband got a few punches in himself. He must have hurt the guy at least a little."

Clara tensed and looked upstairs, putting the jigsaw pieces together in her mind.

"Do you know of anyone who would want your husband hurt? Anyone who hates him?" The officer asked and Clara's breathing stopped momentarily.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry officer but I can't think of anyone." Ellie said, worryingly.

"No worries. Thank you for your time Ma'am. Your husband will be home in an hour or two. We'll bring him back from the hospital ourselves." The officer nodded his thanks and left.

Ellie shut the door, leaning back against it.

"I can't believe it. Who would do that?" Ellie asked herself.

Clara started shaking slightly. She then ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She found a bowl and filled it with hot water, grabbing a cloth.

Clara knocked on her bedroom door and found it unlocked. She let herself in and walked over to the bedside dresser to put the bowl down.

The Doctor was lying on the bed, but promptly sat up at Clara's entrance. Even though it was dark in the room, she still saw the bruised scratch on his cheek.

She soaked the cloth in the water and squeezed the water out, before dabbing it gently on the wound. He winced the first few times, but she was doing it with loving care which soothed the pain slightly.

"Why did you do it?" Clara asked quietly, fetching a plaster from a drawer and peeling it gently onto his cheek.

"I don't know." The Doctor whispered, looking down. "He deserved it."

Clara stayed silent for a moment. She couldn't argue that she felt he deserved it too.

"Who were the other men?" She enquired.

"Some boys he got put in prison for a something once, when they slashed his tires and smashed his window."

"I remember that." Clara whispered. he sat down on the bed next to the Doctor and took his hand in hers.

"You're better than that; than what you did" Clara told him, stroking his face.

"Am I?" The Doctor asked, turning to face her.

"Yes." She replied, confidently.

"I'm not sure I am." He whispered.

"You are. You are the best person I know." Clara kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I would do anything to protect you Clara." He began to break down and Clara held him. "I'm sorry I didn't when you needed me the most. I'm sorry..."

"Ssh, you couldn't do anything. But that doesn't matter anymore. We can be together for the rest of our lives. We can protect each other. Don't look back with regret; look forward with happiness." Clara pulled his lips onto hers.

When they finally broke apart, he wrapped his big arms around her petite frame.

"How come you're so clever?" He asked jokingly.

"Because where would you be if I wasn't?" She chuckled under her breath and he started to laugh too.

"You're my other half." The Doctor murmured, tracing his fingers over her knuckles.

"Too right, other half." She smiled to herself. "I'm yours."

They spent the night declaring what they love about each other. All the way from the way Clara's hair blows in the wind to the way the Doctor's little toe twitches when Clara kisses it.

Ellie listened at the door the whole time. She knew it was wrong, but it was something she couldn't help but listen to. She'd never heard two people so sure of each other before. She didn't hate the Doctor for beating up Dave. In fact, she was a little grateful for it. He had hurt her baby girl and she could never forgive him. After realising Clara was not going to leave the room that night, she left. She would have to face her husband when she got home, but she didn't care. Not as long as Clara was happy.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor had just got Tommy down for his midday nap when someone's fist slammed on the door.

"I'll get it" Clara complained, hearing Tommy start to cry and see the Doctor pick him up to quieten him down.

Clara was more than annoyed at this person's insensitivity. She hoped it wasn't Ten or Rose. They'd gone out for the weekend on a trip to the Lake District.

Clara opened the door, expecting to see Ten saying he'd forgotten his keys when she froze.

"Well, well, well. Escaping from hospitals now, are we?" Dave asked sternly.

Clara froze and lost all ability to breathe.


	15. Concealment

**So sorry for no update last night! I hadn't finished the chapter and when I sat down at he computer to do so, I collapsed because I was so tired. **

**Anyway, I was going to tell you in this chapter that the hospital I based Caliburn on is called High Royds, which is near where I grew up. It's where I got inspiration for this story from that. BUT yesterday my brother was taking me to meet his girlfriend and we had time to kill, so he chose to take me to High Royds, (which is now a really rich housing estate). But the original hospital is still there. It has a long driveway at the from with a piece of grass each side and then this gloomy tall mansion-like building with a huge clock tower in the middle. I've been a few years ago when it was still a hospital but my brother used to sneak in through the morgue to search for ghosts with his friends. Let's say it is terrifying there and just a huge coincidence my brother chose to take me there of all places.**

**Anyway, not uploading last night might have been a good thing as I cant upload tonight because I at a friend's. So there'll be one tomorrow but this is today's. Sorry!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Dave asked slyly.

Clara was still unsure of what to do or say. She could still hear Tommy crying upstairs and prayed he would stop. She didn't want Tommy being sent back to the hospital. She couldn't let that happen.

Dave then pushed past her and walked into the living room.

"We need to talk young lady." Dave suddenly snapped, grabbing Clara's arm and bring her close. "You weren't meant to leave that place."

Clara stared up at her father's bruised face.

"Oh, do you like my face?" He asked sarcastically. "I know it was your stupid boyfriend who did this. I'm not an idiot. If he thinks he's old enough to go picking fights, he can think again."

He gripped Clara's arm tighter and she winced from the pain.

"We're going, now." He said sharply. He believed himself to be in authority and have ultimate control.

"No!" Clara shouted at him. "We're not."

She hoped the Doctor could hear her from upstairs. All of a sudden, Dave heard the screams of a child. He looked down at Clara.

"Grab the child and go." He demanded, releasing her arm.

"I'm not going with you!" Clara shouted. "You don't own me!"

The Doctor ran down the stairs upon hearing Clara's shouts. He still had Tommy in his arms and he went still at the sight of Dave trying to overpower Clara.

Clara heard him and turned to face him. "Doctor!" She cried out, asking for help.

Dave pulled Clara back to him so she couldn't reach the Doctor.

"Let her go! Just leave her be!" The Doctor shouted at Dave.

"No! She brings shame onto my family. She should be sent away." Dave snarled.

Clara reached out to her son. "Tommy." She whispered as he started to scream out louder.

All that could be heard were the shouts of adults and a baby's screams.

Clara kicked Dave in the shins so she could go to her child, but was thrown off course when Dave slapped her around the face.

"Don't you dare disrespect me child!" He shouted in her face.

"I'm not a child!" Clara shouted back. "I'm a grown woman."

"How dare you answer back. You're just a stupid girl who thinks she knows everything." Dave spat in her face. "You forget that you legally belong to me."

"Belong?" Clara cried out, disgusted. "I don't belong to you!"

Dave sneered, making Clara angrier.

"I belong to Tommy. I belong to the Doctor, because they need me." Clara started to plead with Dave, which the Doctor never thought he'd see.

"Need you? They don't need you! You're just one extra mouth to feed." Dave snapped at Clara.

"Please, they do! let me go! Please!" Clara tried to struggle away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Dave, let her go!" The Doctor begged. "Tommy needs his Mother. I need her. Please, I beg of you!"

Dave started chuckling under his breath. "You think Tommy needs someone who can't even earn a wage to pay for his food? You think you'll be a good Father to Tommy when you've never had any parents of your own? You've always lived as the scum of the streets. You want that for Tommy?"

Dave was taunting the Doctor and Clara knew it was tearing him up inside.

"Like you're a good Father then?" Clara shouted in his face, gaining confidence.

She was slapped once more but didn't shy away this time.

"You sent your own daughter away from shame. How is he the scum of the streets when you're the scum of this God forsaken world?" Clara shrieked.

Dave stilled at her words and pulled his face close to hers.

"You disgust me. You'll end up like the rest of them, you know? Selling yourself for money because that's the only way you can pay for your family. You're already half way to becoming a whore."

Clara spat in his face and in his moment of shock, Dave released her arm. She ran over to the Doctor and took Tommy in her arms, then faced her Father.

Tommy was crying and she was trying to quieten him down.

"Hush Tommy, it's okay. I'm here. Don't worry, hush now." Clara whispered to her son, rocking him gently.

Dave stepped forward once more, but the Doctor stood in front of Clara and Tommy.

"You have no rights over her. She is my fiancée. My future wife. Not your burden anymore." The Doctor sounded in control and composed. Clara wondered how he was doing that when she knew he was furious inside.

"You're going to get married? You can't! You need parental agreement under the age of eighteen, and I say no."

"And I say yes."

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Ellie standing there.

"I'm her Mother and I agree." Ellie stated clearly.

Clara looked over to her Mother graciously. Ellie smiled at her before facing her husband.

"You can't ruin her life Dave. Don't you remember our little girl? So beautiful, brave, grown up?" Dave sneered at the last one.

"Grown up, you think? She's so grown up she went and got herself pregnant." Dave spat.

"More grown up than you or I when I got pregnant with Clara. You weren't even there for Clara's birth. You were fighting a war. I remember how hard it was to be so young and alone. You told me when you got back that I wasn't alone. You told me that we'd get married and make it so that our baby was happy. Isn't that what Clara's trying to do?"

Dave thought it over for a while. He'd forgotten Clara's birth. He'd been fighting and killing people that day. But he'd made the same promise as the Doctor did.

"They're too young." Dave murmured.

"No, they're just old _enough_."

The Doctor held Clara tight as they waited for what her parents were going to do.

"But you did the ultimate worst Dave." Ellie whispered. "You took away something from her. You had no right! You can apologise and then I will never see your face again."

Dave looked down at his feet, before walking over to Clara. Clara stopped breathing, anticipating him to take her away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt the baby.

"I apologise for what I did. I give you my blessing to be married. And I hope you'll one day forgive me for what I did and understand my actions."

Dave stood back to stare at a blank faced Clara.

"Never." She replied firmly.

Dave nodded in understanding and left the house. The moment he was gone, the Doctor held Clara close, but she was still in shock.

"It'll all be alright Clara. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine now." The Doctor whispered in her ear, and that's when she allowed her shield to break. A choked sob of relief left her lips and she kissed Tommy's head multiple times, before kissing the Doctor.

Ellie knew she'd made the right decision. Just to see the smile on Clara's face was worth it all.

The Doctor looked to Ellie who then offered to take the baby off a slightly confused Clara.

"Clara, I keep saying it but I haven't asked properly. So here goes." He stood back from Clara and pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket. Clara bit her lip, trying to prevent the growing grin from spreading over face.

The Doctor knelt down on the floor and cleared his throat.

"Clara. I love you more than anything in the Universe. I promise to protect and love you through everything life throws us. I can't spend two seconds of the day not thinking about you. So, Miss Clara Oswald, will you marry me?"

Clara grinned and nodded slowly. "Yes." She replied.

He smiled too and put the ring on her finger, before standing up and scooping her up bridal style.

"I love you my future wife." He whispered.

"Don't get so cocky." She replied before kissing him passionately.


	16. Epilogue

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Wasn't home for two days. **

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and followed this story! You guys are amazing! **

**Before you read this chapter I just want to tell you this. My brother is madly in love with this girl, and I didn't know just how much until he told me what he said to her the other night when she told him that if they're still together in five years, she'd marry him. It made me tear up. It's so romantic and perfect and it's the fact people do still say this to each other.**

_**"I would do anything for you. You can be my princess and I'll be your prince. We'll become the King and Queen and the one day, we'll have a beautiful daughter who will be both of our little princess. And you two will be hailed as the most beautiful and amazing people in my kingdom."**_

**Nice to see love still out there. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH. SAD TO SEE THIS STORY GO AS I LOVE IT SO MUCH, BUT THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

* * *

"Tommy!" Clara cried, getting frustrated. "Tommy, I don't care if you've been playing football, you have no excuse to get mucky and then dawdle after a match!"

Tommy walked slowly over to his mother, who wiped a bit of dirt off his cheek and then kissed It. He squirmed as his friends were looking, but Clara knew he meant nothing by it.

"And Mum, it's soccer!" Tommy wined. He was now eight and they had been living in California for four years.

The Doctor had told Clara about his ob offer in the states just before Tommy started school, which was quite fortunate. He was granted the job in research of science almost immediately. Clara chose to become a nanny out there, as the reception for people to look after their kids is a lot higher in America than it is Britain.

One thin Clara couldn't stand though, was Tommy saying Americanisms. She had forced him to call her Mum and not Mom. She didn't mind others saying them, just Tommy. She wanted him to sound like her and the Doctor, which she feared he wouldn't if they didn't share accents. But her fears would die down the moment they took Tommy home and he spoke in an accent that could only be described as half-Lancashire, half- bashful British school boy. Tommy had overheard girls at his school mention how cute it sounded and he'd decided that it was worth keeping.

Clara occasionally got wolf whistles walking down the street with Tommy, which annoyed her, but in such a huge city, no-one cared if she was a young Mother. She was a good one and that was all that mattered.

The Doctor believed very firmly in family time, as he had lacked so much of it as a child, so every night they followed their routine. They would watch some television before eating and then playing games or board games. Clara loved putting Tommy to bed after he was tired out and going back to her and the Doctor's room. .She enjoyed curling up in his arms later on in the night and feeling safe, knowing that he would protect them.

She often wondered what it would be like to have a little girl. A child who would share all of her secrets and a child whom she could plait their hair.

But there was at least another girl in the family. Rose and Ten now had Lizzy who was five. She had mousey coloured hair with beautiful brown eyes. Clara sometimes cursed her husband's genetics for being so perfect, but then she would remember that she loved him all the more for it.

Besides, what's wrong with perfect? They may have had a bad start, but the Doctor and Clara had their happy ending in their own perfect way.


End file.
